kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Guía de Kingdom Hearts
Comandos TARGET: Apretando el botón R1, un punto blanco no solo nos indicará DONDE tenemos que atacar al inminente jefazo, sino que guiará los ataques de Sora -nuestro carismático protagonista directamente hacia elobjetivo(s) al que queremos pegarle, o el punto débil del jefe. (Los más listos comprenderán con mucho pesar que con esto quiero decirque habrán jefes en Kingdom Hearts que abarcan más de dos veces la pantalla de vuestro televisor... MÁGICOS: Con horror veo que aún hay gente que selecciona lasmagias (entre ellas la más importante de todas, "CURA", por el método convencional: por medio del menú. Esto no solo es tremendamente incómodo, sino que aumentan tus posibilidades de morir en medio de la batalla en un 30%. ¿Por qué? Por que vas a perder segundos vitales buscando en el menú... segundos que los sincorazones van a aprovechar de las maneras más demencialmente inteligentes para matarte ¿Solución? Apreta el botón L1, en donde podrás tener acceso a las 3 magias mas vitales del juego y ejecutarlas con solo apretar un botón(manteniendo el L1 presionado mientras lo haces). Donald & Goofy: Ok, si te saltaste la explicación del TARGET y de los Comandos Mágicos(no digas que no te lo advertí, neci@) te agradezco que por favor leas esto, por que se refiere a algo que aún sigue confundiendo a los veteranos del juego (por mas tonto que parezca). A través de Kingdom Hearts, podrás meter en tu equipo de 3 (solo de 3)a esos personajes de las pelis de Disney con las que creciste. Eso quiere decir que o Donald o Goofy tienen que ser excluidos temporalmente del grupo. (Aunque no obligatoriamente) el caso es que hay gente que decide no jugar con los personajes nuevos (y que solo tendremos la oportunidad de completar la aventura de ese "mundo" determinado con ellos una solavez) por que piensan que Donald o Goofy no ganarán experiencia y serán demasiado débiles para próximas batallas. F A L S O, a medida que tu vas subiendo de nivel (aún cuando estés peleando solo, o con un equipodiferente) Donald y, tus compañeros más importantes durante el juego,irán subiendo de nivel contigo, aunque no los veas haciéndolo. Así queno te preocupes. Donald & Goofy (2) No importa que tan fuerte tengas a Sora; hay peleas que, sin la vital ayuda de este dúo dinámico, no podrás ganar, punto. Ellos dos tecurarán cuando más lo necesites, y ellos dos en conjunto y bien equipados pueden hacer tanto daño como tu (y coger dinero por ti), por lo que créeme: vale la pena entender esto antes de empezar el juego. A medida que conozcas el "munny", tendrás que ir abasteciéndotede pociones (no compres high potions a menos que hayas superado elnivel 20-25, pues sería una enorme pérdida de dinero). En el inventario de ítems de Goofy y Donald es importante (sobre todoantes de meterte a pelear contra un jefazo) que les metas pociones. Asícuando ellos y/o tu lo necesiten, serás curado. SISTEMA DE ASTERISCOS * :Muy fácil * * : Fácil * * * :Medio * * * * :Medio (2) * * * * * :Difícil * * * * * * :Muy difícil * * * * * * * :¡Auxiliooooooooooooo! Guía Mundo de los Sueños Estarás en un plató en que se te darán las siguientes elecciones: ESPADA: La gran favorita. Si la elegimos, la inclinación más favorable para Sora será la fuerza innata y el poder para aplicar ataques mas devastadores a tus enemigos. ESCUDO: El escudo hará que la balanza se incline muy favorablemente a la defensa de Sora. Los ataques propinados por tus rivales y enemigos no serán ni por asomo tan destructivos ni bajarán considerablemente tu vitalidad. BASTÓN: Aprenderás todas las magias regulares y más potentes de Kingdom Hearts en una cantidad de tiempo mucho menor. (Entre ellas Cura) Una vez que hayamos decidido, subiremos las escaleras, para enfrentarnos a nuestro primer gran rival: Jefe 1: Lado Oscuro (Dificultad: *).En serio, es ridículamente fácil: Usa el AUTO-TARGET (R1) y verás que su punto débil son sus manos: mientras puedas alcanzarlas, lánzate y pégale con toda la furia de la que seas capaz, cuando las levante, entonces empieza a correr, ya que comenzará a ejecutar su "ataque especial". Pronto las bajará nuevamente... repite la acción. Lado Oscuro estará muerto en menos de dos minutos. Islas del Destino Explora un poco, no te apures... pues no tendrás la oportunidad de volvera este lugar en mucho tiempo. Una vez que te decidas a hablar con Kairi (y tengan una pequeña conversación) ella te pedirá que busques los siguientes objetos: *2 ramas. están en las cercanías de la playa, la otra está en el islote donde se encuentra Riku *Una sábana grande. Está detrás de una puerta en un rancho *Una soga que está en lo alto del lugar donde Tidus está entrenando. Una vez que le hayas cumplido a Kairi, se dará lugar a algunas batallas opcionales, pero divertidas: TIDUS: El hiperquinético protagonista de Final Fantasy X reencarnado en una versión mucho más joven (y mucho mas hiperquinética). Al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, él no es tan difícil como parece. Lo importante es alejarte de él lo más que puedas y saltar constantemente (pues le gusta ejecutar combos) cuando acabe su retahíla de ataques, lánzate encima de él y házle un combo de ataques (apretando el botón atacar 3 veces), no desesperes y no te apresures:una vez que hayas terminado vuelve a huir y repite la táctica. [[Wakka|'SELPHIE']]: Extremadamente sencilla: sus ataques son predecibles, lentos, y fáciles de evitar y parecida a Tidus en unacosa: el momento idóneo para darle una paliza es después que ejecutesus ataques. WAKKA: El mas difícil del trío. Los ataques de Wakka a veces son impredecibles (te pelotazos hasta que llores) pero si ejecutas lo siguiente, será fácil de detectar: Aléjate mucho de él. Esta batalla se trata de velocidad y destreza más que nada. Una vez que esquives elpelotazo, lánzate contra él y ejecuta tu combo. La mejor táctica deWakka es que te dan unas ganas irrefrenables de seguirle pegando (y site acercas cuando está listo para atacar pues ya puedes irte despidiendo de un buen pedazo de tu barra de VT). Alejarse mucho - esquivar ataque - pegarle - Alejarse mucho -esquivar ataque - pegarle y así hasta que lo mates. A veces puedes ejecutar en su contra hasta dos combos seguidos. Si te sientes todo un profesional (y quieres ganar rápidamente niveles)hay algo muy bueno que puedes hacer: cada vez que Wakka te tirapelotazos, devuélveselos golpeando a su pelota. Ten cuidado y calcula bien TIDUS, WAKKA Y SELPHIE: ¡Vaya! Esto si que es un buen reto: Las tácticas son las mismas, pero ejecutadas a mucha más velocidad y cuidando que no te golpeen mucho (tal vez desees usar pociones). Lo mejor que puedo darte para esta pelea es el orden en que debes noquearlos: 1) SELPHIE 2) TIDUS 3) WAKKA Esto se debe a que es más fácil lidiar con Tidus y Selphie al mismo tiempo y de paso esquivar los ataques de Wakka, que parece mantenerse aparte buscando golpearte con el balón. RIKKU: ¡Oh, no! Otro clon descarado de Sephirot. Táctica: Rikku es el combate más difícil en este punto del juego. Pero no es imposible de vencer. Espero que el entrenamiento con Tidus, Selphiey Wakka te haya servido para aprender cuando atacar y cuando correr. (Ysobre todo, tener paciencia) Rikku no admite fallas ni malas decisiones; si te equivocas una sola vez tendrás palpando en tu lengua el sabor de la derrota. No en balde, él pudo derrotar a Tidus, Wakka y Selphie juntos. NO pelees contra él directamente, atácalo por los costados todo lo que puedas, y después corre (a veces salta para golpearte) por lo que no puedes dejar de moverte ni saltar. (Insisto) no hagas contacto directo. Lo importante es saber esquivar sus ataques especiales (no son tan difíciles) y no caerte dela plataforma. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE*** Habla con Riku y habrá una carrera entre vosotros dos para algo en particular de cierto interés. Vuelve a hablar con Kairi que te sigue mandando a buscarobjetos, esta vez la lista es: *3 Hongos-Un hongo está cerca de una torre donde está la soga. El Segundo está tras empujar una inmensa roca enfrente de una caverna. Para lograr el tercero, habla con Wakka, te enseñará un "lugar secreto" que es una cueva, ahí está el último hongo. *2 cocos- los puedes obtener fácilmente golpeando las palmeras *3 peces- Los puedes cojer nadando simplemente *Un recipiente para que lo llenes de agua- se encuentra en una cascada tropical que hay en la isla donde puede llenarlo. *Un huevo .Cerca de la playa, en la casa donde salvaste tu partida porprimera vez, hay un árbol delgado, al subirte a él encontrarás el huevo Habla nuevamente con Kairi una vez que hayas reunido todo, seproducirán unas escenas que, no debo contarte... Empiezan a aparecer enemigos en la isla, y tu espada de madera no sirvede nada. Tienes que ir a hablar con Riku, que está en el islote... se te será otorgada tu primera Keyblade. Ahora si puedes combatir esos molestos purasangre negros. Tienes que dirigirte directamente al "lugar secreto" para seguiravanzando con la historia. Pelea Final Islas del Destino (Lado Oscuro 2) (Dificultad: *) La misma criatura con la que te enfrentaste anteriormente, en una versión ligeramente más poderosa (y con mas VT). Si pudisteganar todas (o casi todas) las peleas opcionales contra tus amigos, este tipo será puré en dos minutos. Exactamente la misma táctica que al principio, su punto débil siguensiendo sus manos. Ciudad de Paso Tómate tu tiempo para conocer a este lugar, por que estarás regresando aquí durante todo el juego para comprar accesorios. Ve a la tienda y habla con Cid Highwind... te dirá unas cosas de importancia. Una vez que termines tus asuntos ahí, explora el lugar, y ve al Distrito 2. Encárgate de explorar bien el lugar y familiarizarte,pues ocurrirán varias escenas en las que Goofy y Donald aparecerán, buscando a Leon. Una vez que hayas recorrido bien el lugar, vuélvete otra vez al Distrito 1, dirígete a la tienda de Cid... León (Dificultad: * *) El eminente protagonista de Final Fantasy VIII '''está de regreso,con 8 años más, con el pelo largo, y con una personalidad mas madura. La pelea contra él no será fácil (aunque perdamos no nos saldrá GAMEOVER) pero haciendo a un lado ese detalle, no podemos permitir que hiera nuestro orgullo ¿Verdad? Leon no es exageradamente difícil. Ejecutar un combo entero contra él será algo complicado, pues se alejará inmediatamente, por otro lado tenemos una ventaja: que sus ataques son lentos, y siempre podremos saltar hacia atrás (alejándonos siempre, no saltar sobre el, obviamente) para evitarlo. Cuando Leonempiece hablar (más que nada para burlarse de ti) es el mejor momento para saltarle encima y golpearlo. Ese es su mejor punto débil. Mucho cuidado con su ataque de fuego. Cuando te despiertes, verás que estás en el hotel ubicado en el '''Distrito 2. Vendrás algunas escenas cortas, y tendrás que pelear. Una vez que consigas salir de todo el embrollo (y que tus exploraciones enel Distrito 2 den sus frutos) es hora de que salgas al Distrito 3...donde te encontrarás de frente con Donald y con Goofy Pelea en Ciudad de paso (I) (Armadura) (Dificultad: *) El sincorazón empieza a mostrar que tan tenebroso es su inmenso bastión del mal, y que tan peligrosos son los elementos que lo componen. El principal problema con la enorma Armadura no es sufuerza, sino que tendremos que irlo "matando" a pedazos para poder vencerlo: PIERNAS - MANOS - CUERPO Ahora bien, mantén tu optimismo pues la pelea es fácil: A Armadura no le gusta estarse quieto, por lo que el comando TARGET -L1-(lee las instrucciones TARGET del principio de esta guía) es lo mas idóneo para que Sora se mantenga "ensañado" contra sus piernas. Arremete contra este tipo sin piedad, ejecuta todos los combos que puedas.Cuando empiece a levantarse, quita tus dedos del botón de ataque y corre, por que eso indica que está por convertirte en su nueva suela dezapatos, Concéntrate en sus piernas primero. Luego en sus manos y de último en su cuerpo. ¿Por que? Por que su cuerpo es la parte más inofensiva, y NO te preocupes si ves que sus manos están muy arriba, donde nolas puedes Alcanzar: si tienes el (L1) TARGET activado, Sora saltará losuficiente para alcanzarlas. ¡Felicidades! ^___^ Acabas de eliminar al primer jefe real de Kingdom Hearts. Habrán conversaciones entre Donald y Goofy; por fin encontraron lo quetanto andaban buscando. Aprenderás algunas magias, y podrás abordar la Nave gummi, portadora de uno de los mini-juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Hay dos formas de salir de Cuidad de Paso: a través de la puertade salida ubicada en el primer Distrito, o sencillamente en el Punto de guardado que está ubicado en la tienda de Cid.Es hora de moverse a... El País de las Maravillas Una vez que llegues, verás al pequeño conejo apurado y asustado... pareceque tiene que ir a decirle algo a una persona importante. Síguelo. Después de una corta escena, vas a tener que hablar con el pomo de lapuerta que habla (podrás encogerte y volver a tu estatura normal consolo tomar las pócimas que están encima de la mesa) después de esta valiosa información, (y mientras estés todavía grande) empuja la litera o cama que está a un lado de la pared (a la izquierda de la puertecilla con el pomo que, como ya he dicho; habla) y húndela como si fuera un diskette: se revelará una pequeña puerta, por la que podrás pasa rencogiéndote. Una vez que entres y tormentosas escenas con Alicia ocurran, te darás cuenta de que la histriónica Reina de Corazones la va a decapitar por supuestos y absurdos crímenes que no ella, sino otras criaturas que ya tu conoces, cometieron. Tienes que ir al bosque a encontrar evidencias de que Alicia esinocente. **ATENCIÓN** Buscar las 4 evidencias es un verdadero fastidio; y por si fuera poco,no es necesario para seguir avanzando en la historia. Sin embargo, silas consigues, el gato loco te enseñará la magia Hielo un poco antes de lo que deberías aprenderla. Tu escoge que quieres hacer. *Pruebas 1 y 2- las huellas de zapatos, pueden ser encontradas cerca de los dos hongos grandes que están juntos.- Habla con la flor, y dale lo que te pide, ella, en cambio, te agrandará a tu tamaño natural. Pégale al árbol más grueso detodos y éste tirará una fruta (además de girarse) que te devolverá a tu tamaño normal. Ahora ya tienes nuevos caminos para escalar entre ramas y hojas, para volver (desde otro punto) al cuarto donde está ubicado el pomo que habla, caerás en un lugar en donde sale un olor rancio. *Ésa es otra de laspruebas.- Hay un trío en fila india de hongos... una vez que te subas a ellosy mires a una hoja, aparecerá la tercera prueba, que es unaespecie de antenita.- *La cuarta prueba, la más fastidiosa de todas, requerirá que te montes encima de un par de hongos color café marrón, y vayas subiendo, para desembocar en otra salida al cuarto de la cerradura parlante. Estarás encima de un grifo de agua, y tendrás que saltar encimade una caja (cuidado, no te caigas) para encontrar unas marcas de garras, la prueba final. Hayas o no hayas conseguido pruebas, vuelve al trono de la Reina, habla con los soldados para empezar con su injusto juicio. Luego de unas escenas, tendrás tu primera batalla seria en el País de las Maravillas: Jefe 1 País de las maravillas (Naipes Soldado) Las cartas te están atacando, y en conjunto son mortalmente peligrosas por dos motivos: pueden bajarte tu VT rápidamente, y nunca las puedes matar por completo, eventualmente revivirán al minuto. ¿Solución? Olvídate de ellos, y enfócate en el altar que está en el medio del escenario y que tiene tres ruedas incrustadas en sus tres lados: ¡Destroza las ruedas! Pégales como sifueran enemigos. Una vez que hayas acabado con esta misión (y en tras tiempo esquivar a los naipes, que se te lanzarán encima) la pelea habrá acabado. Si quieres date el lujo de noquear a dos o tres cartas, pero acuérdate: No estás haciendo sino perder el tiempo. Alicia está perdida y si, has supuesto bien; eres tu quien tiene que irla a buscar. Dirígete al bosque y vendrán nuevas escenas. Ahora dirígete a un nuevo camino (que estaba bloqueado por una inmensa roca,en caso de que siga bloqueado, desbloquéalo tu mismo) encontrarás la mesa donde el Sombrerero acostumbra a sentarse... pero parece que el lugar está abandonado. ¿Qué pasará?Vete por la puerta de la casa. Enciende las luces de las lámparas usando AUTO-TARGET y magia Piro. El gato risón te hablará... ahora móntate en la mesa donde están las pociones, donde nuevamente nuestro felino y extraño amigo conversará una última vez, como un preludio a... Jefe final del Páis de las Maravillas (El Presdigitador) (Dificultad: * * * *) El presdigitador es difícil, más que todo por que tiene varios patrones de ataque y nunca sabes cual eligirá para atacarte. Por primera vez en esta batalla valorarás la importancia de Donald y Goofy como equipo. Requisitos antes de enfrentar a Presdigitador: *Pon una o dos pociones a Sora *Carga de unas cuantas pociones a Goofy y Donald *SIEMPRE usa el AUTO-TARGET (L1) tanto para atacarle como para lanzarle magia. ESTRATEGIA: el presdigitador es inmensamente grande. Necesitas tener mucha paciencia, pues como ves, su punto débil es sucabeza, y ni siquiera el salto de Sora puede llegar muy bien. Así que mientras te subes a la mesa (y mantienes tu tacto y sentidos al MÁXIMOpara esquivar sus constantes ataques) prepárate para esperar a que pase cerca y saltarle encima apretando el botón de ataque repetidamente: Así, mientras va cayendo, Sora podrá propinarle de tres a cuatro golpes. Presta atención: mientras que esté lejos, y tu subido en la mesa esperándole, no te quedes de brazos cruzados y ayuda a Donald y Goofy, que están abajo optando por la peor táctica posible contra este inmenso sincorazón: atacarlo de frente. ¿Como puedes ayudarlos desde tuubicación? ¡Sencillo! Usa el TARGET (L1) y dispara alguna magia. Pronto, TrickMaster se enojará y romperá la mesa... pero no te preocupes, eventualmente ésta será restaurada. Con un poco de paciencia y rapidez, el presdigitador será pronto historia. Atención Luego que salgas del País de las Maravillas, tendrás la posibilidad de ir al Coliseo de Hércules. Este FAQ tiene una guía entera al final para ganar todos y cada uno de tus encuentros importantes en el Coliseo... además de estrategias importantes. Revísalo si piensas aventurarte. Sin embargo (y como tu primer encuentro en el Coliseo es parte de la historia del juego) aquí vamos con las tácticas para vencer a los dosjefes que ahí encontrarás: Coliseo del Olimpo Ve y habla con Phil (el pequeño y gordo Sátiro que entrenó a Hércules). De ahí en adelante, las escenas son imperdibles, tu conocerás bastante bien el camino a seguir. Jefe 1: Cloud (Dificultad: * * *) Cloud mejoró muchísimo su apariencia desde Final Fantasy VII (y no lo digo por los gráficos) su vestimenta es mucho más sorprendente, su inmensa espada está "momificada" dándole una aspecto genial, y en definitiva: es aún más oscuro que antes. Requisitos para enfrentar a Cloud: *Pociones para Sora, Donald y Goofy *Estar bien despierto y utilizar TARGET (L1) para saber donde está TÁCTICA: Salta y corre constantemente, Cloud parece un toro frenético,por la sencilla razón de que correrá a toda velocidad para molerte con su espada. NO lo ataques directamente. Para vencer a Cloud, hace falta saber su patrón de ataque, y memorizarlo para estar familiarizados, y de paso saber qué haceren cada caso: #Ataque frontal corriendo hacia ti a velocidad tremenda. Solución: Equipa la habilidad "voltereta", (si la tienes) úsala cada vez que haga esto. #Saltar y enterrar la espada en el suelo (creando una onda expansiva de varios metros capaz de dañarte). Solución: Salta ALTO, y cáele encima enterrándole la llave espada en la cabeza. Cuidado, porque parece que, al caer, se ve literalmente atraido a donde estés tú. #Una vez que Cloud no esté haciendo sus típicos ataques, estar enfrente de él no es peligroso, y de hecho te ayudará a vencerlo fácilmente porque podrás ejecutar varios combos contra él. Salta y pégale, ejecuta un combo, y aléjate. #Usar magia contra él también es buena idea (en caso de que estés muy alejado). Ubícale bien y dispara. #Si te cercioras a tiempo de que es demasiado fuerte para tí, espera a que Donald y/o Goofy (que seguramente morirán rápido) revivan. En ese momento, fijas TARGET en Cloud y pulsas "Triángulo", de forma que el compañero vivo se centre totalmente en tu enemigo seleccionado. Aunque es la táctica más segura, pues puedes ganar a Cloud sin que te toque, es aburridísimo y lo más lento que hay. No lo uses si crees que puedes vencerle con los cuatro anteriores apartados. Jefe final del Coliseo del Olimpo (I): Cerbero, el guardián del Infierno. (Dificultad: * * * * *) ¡Salud! Cerbero es el primer jefazo que abarca varias veces la pantalla de tu televisor. Todo un deleite visual verlo moverse por la pantalla, buscándote para matarte. CURIOSIDADES: Hay varias tácticas buenas para acabar con Cerbero,y una de ellas es montarte en su lomo (donde nunca podrá dañarte) y dejar que Goofy y Donald se encarguen de él. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que ésta es tu primera batalla contra Cerbero, y que Donald y Goofy aún son débiles, esta táctica no servirá de nada porahora. TÁCTICA: El problema principal con Cerbero es que sus ataques son realmente devastadores. Así que lo bueno es que te enfoques en solo una de sus cabezas: la de la derecha o de la izquierda, nunca la del medio, por que para ello tendrías que atacarle de frente, y hacer esto es un suicidio. Tienes que atacarlo''' DE LADO', nunca de frente (por lo que le dificultarás mucho a Cerbero uno de sus objetivos principales y que esel 80% de la causa por la que todo el mundo muere enfrentándolo: morderte. Realiza un combo aéreo tratando de estar de lado lo más que puedas. Una vez que haya recibido cierto daño (aún cuando hay vecesque lo hace al comienzo de la batalla) Cerbero empezará avomitar un líquido viscoso y negro, como petróleo. ¡CORRE! Por que círculos mortíferos empezarán a perseguirte por elsuelo, como erupciones, y hacen muchísimo daño. Esquiva susbolas de fuego y ten siempre pociones a la mano. Conpaciencia, Cerbero (por ahora) será historia. Pues bien, una vez que lo hayas vencido, habrás acabado con tu cuota obligatoria en el Coliseo... las próximas batallas sostenidas en este lugar serán meramente opcionales, pero mucho de lo mejor que tiene este juego (y quizá el motivo principal por el que varios fanáticos de FF lo compraron) está en el coliseo, por no nombrar que aquí hay jefes queequivalen a los entes ARMA (O Weapons) de Final Fantasy. En pocaspalabras: los jefazos mas difíciles de todo el juego. Al final de este FAQ hay una sección especial dedicada a todos y cadauno de los Torneos del coliseo y las tácticas para ganar. ¡Buenasuerte! Ahora abordemos nuestra Nave Gumi y entremos a Selva Profunda Escenas divertidas ocurren apenas entremos. Estarás en la casa del árbol que los padres de Tarzan construyeron cuando el aeroplano se estrelló... no tardará mucho para que te ataque: Sub Jefe: Sabor (Dificultad: variable) '''TÁCTICA': Sabor se te aparecerá varias veces... y la verdad esque es tan rápido que muchos de sus ataques son casi imposibles de evitar.(La batalla final contra él será la más difícil) ¿Solución? Usa a Tarzán siempre. Él sabrá hacerle mucho daño a este jaguar del Infierno. Habrá una escena en que Tarzán interferirá y te salvará el pellejo de este alocado felino. Se unirá a ti. Después de estas escenas, sal de la cabaña en ruinas y explora... si quieres salir de ahí, sencillamente lánzate al vacío (no, no estoybromeando) caerás en un lugar oscuro... donde el tronco de un árbol abierto, como una flor, da inicio a un agujero negro: salta ahí. Entrarás al campamento... explora, y luego dirígete a la carpa donde está la siempre simpática Jane. Te mandarán a volver abuscar ciertas cosas, esta vez son pequeñas foto-películas de retroproyector, pero no te desanimes; pues son fáciles de hallar, y están todas ubicadas en el campamento (no salgas). UBICACIÓN: *Una está en el techo de la carpa de Jane. *Otra detrás de la carpa *Hay otras que son muy fáciles de conseguir y solo requerirán un mínimo de exploración para hallarlas (son un total de 3) quizá las halles antes de que hables al respecto con Jane. No cuestanada conseguirlas. *La última fotopelícula está encima de la última hilera detiendas... puedes acceder a esta hilera montándote en el "techo" dela carpa de Jane, sigue el camino. Una vez que las tengas todas, vuelve con Jane y, después de unas escenas, puedes ir a un lugar diferente: Las lagunas '(con simpáticos hipopótamos) explora si quieres... para continuar con la historia; mira una pared con unas mallas de plantas adheridas y unas lianas, puedes treparte por ellas e ir al "piso 2". En este segundo piso, vendrá una escena muy divertida, transportándote con las lianas a lo "Tarzán", parece difícil al principio, pero la verdad es que dominarás el truco a los pocos segundos, si te caes,vuelve a subir. Una vez que sigas el camino de liana en liana, para caer sobre suelo sólido y nuevamente volver a transportarte por ellas en otra dirección,llegarás al lugar deseado... donde deberás caminar con cuidado y volver atrepar por otra liana al "piso 3". Desembocarás en un lugar rarísimo y oscuro... que tiene en el medio unárbol madre inmenso. Encuentra la salida (esto no es ningún laberinto,no te asustes) y volverás a salir, nuevamente, en el área de la casa demadera en el árbol (la de los difuntos padres de Tarzán) dirígete a la cabaña y verás una escena importante... después de estas chorraditas,puedes volver nuevamente al campamento. Entra en la carpa de Jane, otra escena va a tomar lugar en ese momento con Clayton y nuestro grupo. Una vez que esto termine y salgas, habrán sincorazón por todos lados.Puedes dirigirte nuevamente a los bambúes para tomar algunos tesoros que dejaste en el camino, o a la laguna de hipopótamos para seguir con la historia, nuevamente tienes que regresar a la cabaña en ruinas de los padres de Tarzán. Ya sabes el camino. '***ATENCIÓN*** '''Puedes dirigirte a otra salida (SOLO para agarrar algunos tesoros) queno es precisamente la laguna de hipopótamos sino los caminos de bambúes. Ahora deberías ayudar a los gorilas, amigos de Tarzán, para que losHeartless no los hagan pedazos.Ocurrirán algunas escenas, habla nuevamente con Jane cuando acabes contodos los enemigos, ocurrirá otra escena. Sal de la tienda, si te diriges nuevamente a la zona de los bambúes, pelearás con '''Sabor (obligatorio) será la última confrontación contra él. Dirígete nuevamente a la carpa de Jane, verás que ya no está allí. Tienes que dirigirte nuevamente al lago de los hipopótamos, y hacer todo el camino como si te dirigieses otra vez a la cabaña de los padresde Tarzán... esta vez tu pelea será en ese lugar abierto, oscuro y extrañísimo del que te hablé: Tu misión es destruir una inmensa y horrible "ampolla" pululosa creciendo de un árbol. Usa el AUTO-TARGET. Las cosas están encajando... tendrás el camino libre a un nuevo lugar, endonde podrás elegir a cual dirección quieres ir, tu próxima misión es regresar al campamento y enfrentar a: Jefe: Clayton (Dificultad: * *) Sinopsis de Clayton: Si alguna vez viste la película animada deTarzán, sabrás que Clayton fue el villano de la misma (y el mejor "malo" de cualquier película de Tarzan que haya visto), es cruel, y solo le interesa matar a los animales por dinero. Consiguió engañar a Jane hasta el final haciéndole creer que no era un hombre tan malo.Tuvo un final muy crudo en la película... y tendrá un final casi tancrudo en el juego. Requisitos antes de iniciar la batalla: *Quita a Donald y pon a Tarzán en tu equipo. TACTICA: ¡Vaya! Clayton a conseguido controlar a los sincorazón... psé, no hay problema. Asegúrate de matar a varios de sus vasallos para obtener esferas verdes de recuperación cuando las necesites. Clayton en sí no es un problema: Pégale con todas tus ganas y ejecuta combos hasta que se rinda. Si le dejas respirar un momento, usará una poción para curarse. Su único ataque real es la escopeta. Pero es tan lento y fácil de evadir que no habrá ningún inconveniente. (Es matemática y físicamente imposible que habiendo peleado contra el Presdigitador, Cloud y Cerbero no puedas esquivar a estas alturas los escopetazos de Clayton). Jefe: Clayton y Acechador (Dificultad: * * *) TÁCTICA: '''Esta batalla es el motivo por la que te recomendé usar a Tarzán al principio. Con el las cosas serán mucho mas fáciles. Usa el Target (L1) y enfócate de lleno en la"criatura" transparente, que después de recibir suficiente daño,revelará su verdadera forma.La mejor forma de hacerle daño son definitivamente los combos aéreos, y trata de atacarlo por detrás o por los lados. Olvídatede atacar a Clayton; tu objetivo por ahora es el Acechador (el sincorazón camaleónico). Si sigues practicando los combos aéreos (mientras que lo más seguro es que el monstruo se enfoque en Goofy y Tarzán) el camaleón caerá desmayado y eso será todo para él. Coge las esferas verdes. Clayton intentará dispararte, pero aunque esta vez es mas rápido,sigue siendo igual de fácil. Aplícale el AUTO-TARGET para tenerlo siempre en la mira, y no le des respiro. Así no se podrá curar y caerá en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¡Felicidades! Acabas de eliminar al primer villano de Disney del juego. Una vez que ocurran algunas escenas (no te preocupes, pase lo que pase,no te perderás, y conocerás algunas áreas nuevas) podrás salir de la Selva Profunda, para volver a... Ciudad de Paso (II) Una vez que llegues, busca en el '''Distrito 1 a Yuffie, y habla con ella...te contará que Leon está matando sincorazón como modo de entrenamiento,y que se encuentra en la entrada de las alcantarillas. No te asustes,llegar ahí es fácil... tienes que aprender el Trío Rojo para encontrar a Leon. Ahora bien... sal del DISTRITO 1 al DISTRITO 2, métete en la puerta que está al lado de la fuente o entra al hotel... si entras al hotel métete en cualquier habitación y del balcón salta hacia el sistema de cañerías. Pelea contra los sincorazón y vete hacia donde está la reja por donde drena el agua (y por la cual no puedes entrar), ¿Ves el símbolo de trío rojo que está casi al frente? Pues actívalo. Una vez que hayan tumbado delicadamente la puerta, podrás entrar, y ver a León. Luego de esto, ve y habla con CID para que te de una información especial. Luego de esto, ve al DISTRITO 3, mata todo lo que respire o se mueva. ¿Ves la puerta roja? Pues es la entrada a los aposentos de Merlín. ¿Forma de abrirla? Usa el AUTO-TARGET cerca de la puerta, y aplica magia PIRO. Entra a la cabaña por un agujero que tiene por detrás, sucederán escenas con Merlín... habla luego con el Hada Madrina de la Cenicienta, ella te dará una esmeralda con grandespoderes, un alma quedó concentrada dentro de ella cuando su mundo fue destruido por los sincorazón, pero su corazón fue tan grande, que nisiquiera ellos pudieron derrotarlo: Simba. Tu primera invocación. Una vez que practiques magia (no es obligatorio) y hagas todo lo quetienes que hacer, podrás salir nuevamente al DISTRITO 3, te encontrarás con Riku y habrá una escena graciosa. Después, sube las escaleras y entra a la casa que está ahí (si no has seguido paso a paso la guía y te has perdido, seguramente has entrado y encontrado que no había absolutamente nada). Habrán algunas escenas dentro de ella ahora, nunca más estará vacía... es la casa de Cid ^_^ Ve al DISTRITO 2 por la casa de los Juguetes... te aparecerán una tonelada de sincorazón. Sal y, si miras con cuidado, encontrarás unas escaleras: Sube. Usa el Trío que está en la pared... ahora verás una campana. Suénala 3 VECES '''exactas, verás que algunas cosas cambian abajo. Entre ellas la aparición de una nueva cerradura de la Llave espada. Una vez que hayas hecho tu trabajo, salta de ahí (no te vas a dañar)tendrás otra gran pelea... Jefe: Armadura Inversa (Dificultad: * * *) ¿Te acuerdas de Armadura? Pues aquí tienes a una versión más fuerte y mejorada, y además, tiene dos transformaciones. '''TÁCTICA: Es fácil, pero te tomará más tiempo que Armadura. Ésta tiene el mismo modus operandi que Armadura: #Ataca suspiernas primero, y luego sus brazos, pero con una pequeña variante: trata de atacarlo o por detrás o por los lados, debido a que frecuentemente usará un fuerte ataque que te mandará avolar lejos (y te quitará algo de VT). #Una vez que haya recibido bastante daño, cambiará de forma, y pegarle será un fastidio pues "se echa para atrás" cada vez que te le acercas. Usa, como siempre, el AUTO-TARGET de Sora y no te molestes en dar espadazos frenéticamente hasta que lo tengas completamente en en frente tuyo. #Una vez que hayas acabado con sus brazos, el resto será coser y cantar: el cuerpo es casi inofensivo. Opposite Armor puede considerarse ya derrotado. Una vez que la pelea termine, tendrás nuevas piezas vitales para tu nave (tienes que hablar con CID, que ha regresado al DISTRITO 1). Listo, los eventos concernientes a Ciudad de Paso han terminado, puedes salir y... A T E N C I Ó N Después de esta batalla, y cuando te subas al Gummi Ship, las ardillitas Chip y Chop te dirán que el torneo "Copa de Phil" está disponible en el coliseo. Como ya he dicho: Al final del FAQ hay explicación aparte de como vencer en todas y cada una de lasbatallas de los torneos. Agrabah La cálida Agrabah es uno de los lugares más importantes del juego;debido a que es una fuente enorme de riquezas. ¡Aprovecha! Una vez que llegues a Agrabah y tengas control sobre Sora, tienes que ir a la casa de Aladín (fácil de encontrar, pero primero explora) salva tu juego ahí. Dentro de su casa habrá un nuevo hueco para la llave de Sora... y también la simpática alfombra voladora que, apenas tratemos de hacer contacto con ella, huirá, volando. Una vez que hayas hecho lo que ahí tienes que hacer, sal de casa de Aladín y sigue explorando Agrabah, hay un "pasillo" en donde deberías encontrarte con la princesa Yasmín, quien se está escondiendo de Jafar. Una vez que sucedan algunos conflictos con ella, tendrás que salir de la ciudad (justo en la dirección donde fue la alfombra... no te preocupes pues, vayas donde vayas dentro del desierto, irás por el caminocorrecto) Te encontrarás con la alfombra, y ella te llevará a un lugar donde Aladín parece estar en varios problema: sálvale, destruye los sincorazón. De vuelta a Agrabah, intenta ir nuevamente a la casa de Aladín para salvar (métete por las ventanas de arriba, puedes ir escalando poco apoco) sin embargo, te vas a dar cuenta de que ha habido algunos cambios en el pueblo... ¡Todo parece estar inaccesible ahora! Verás que un nuevo camino (justo enfrente de la casa de Aladín) se ha abierto, y la única manera de acceder es desde la "planta alta" de lacasa de Aladín. Alcanzarás otra parte de la ciudad (donde habrá otro hoyo para la llave), si la abres, otra puerta se abrirá en otro lado de la ciudad. Vuelve atrás, vete por la puerta donde entraste, verás que un nuevocamino se abrió (por la izquierda) es hora de la primera pelea seria en Agrabah... Jefe 1: (Ciempiés) (Dificultad: * *) TÁCTICA: Agrégale 2 asteriscos más a la Dificultad si te metes a esta batalla y no sabes la táctica requerida para ganarle a este extraño jefe. Como ves, están tratando de llevarse a Yasmín, (pega con confianza, que no le harás daño). Ataca su cabeza o la parte trasera, usa AUTO-TARGET (L1), sin embargo, en determinado tiempo, empezará a brillar. ¡Aléjate! Si lo atacas estando en esta modalidad, te va a asestar un golpe eléctrico casi mortal. ¿Solución? Paciencia, atácalo cuando deje de brillar. Una vez que hayas ganado la batalla, salva, y vuelve a acudir a la alfombra, que te llevará a un lugar distinto, pues casi de seguidilla tienes que pelear tu segunda "boss battle"... Jefe 2: (La cabeza del tigre) (Dificultad: * * * *) TÁCTICA: Vaya, otra pelea en el mismo "mundo" que requiere mucha paciencia, y que requiere de mucha táctica.¿Recuerdas la inmensa cabeza del tigre que daba al mundo subterráneo de donde el Genio salió? ;) Sip, es éste mismo tipo (dominado por el implacable sincorazón) al que tienes que vencer. Su punto débil son ambos ojos, que brillan en una luz negruzca. Ahora bien: si eres inteligente, sabrás de entrada que aún con el auto-target (L1) es imposible alcanzar un lugar tan alto. El truco es ir aniquilando a los sincorazón comunes que aparezcan (y ganar esferas verdes) y esperar a que la cabeza baje para asestarle todos los combos y golpes que puedas (concéntrate en un solo ojo primero). Hay otra forma de alcanzar sus ojos, pero requiere paciencia y puede ser peligroso, así que ten cuidado:escala por detrás de su cabeza hasta montarte en ella. Te dará oportunidad de aplicar un combo antes de que caigas. Repite la operación hasta que caiga. Entra por la boca del tigre, que está abierta. Verás que hay unas catacumbas muy extrañas, y tu misión aquí es llegar a un lugar subterráneo y acuático, para llegar puedes saltar al vacío (no, no esuna broma pesada) salta por el precipicio y llegarás. Verás que una cultura muy antigua alguna vez habitó esos lugares, llenos de estatuas con tesoros extraños (el mono de Aladín puede hacerte el favor de buscártelos) tienes que moverte por estas áreas hasta que entres a un cuarto con un pilar de caras y adornos tan alto que se salga de lapantalla. Usa el AUTO-TARGET y tírale fuego al mismo, hasta que suceda lo que tiene que suceder... una nueva puerta "arriba" se ha abierto. Ahora puedes regresar para arriba (el camino es fácil) estarás de vuelta en la primera pantalla de las catacumbas. No te preocupes, esto no es ningún laberinto... todos los caminos aquí conducen a Roma: son cuartos alargados donde solo tienes que ir derecho (y tener cuidado con los muchos enemigos que se aparecerán en tu camino, al mismo tiempo que tienes que ir vadeando las trampas) después de tres pantallas, estarás en un inmenso cuarto del tesoro (si viste la película sabrás cual es). Puedes salvar ahí (házlo), usa a Apu para alcanzar ciertos tesoros, y para que te ayude, cuando estés listo, atraviesa la puerta para la última batalla... Jefe 3: Jafar (Dificultad: * * *) Sinopsis Jafar: Es calculador, lleno de odio, y tiene hambre de poder. TÁCTICA: Jafar cuenta con la ayuda del Genio en esta pelea, así que aléjate lo más que puedas de él. Jafar en sí es muy fácil, el problema es que su ataque principal (un rayo tubular delgado de fuego) es muy fuerte.(Por no decir que el genio lo es todavía mas). Pero por suerte, evitar al genio es MUY fácil, por que no te estará persiguiendo, solo estará volando por todo el escenario, sencillamente no te metas en su territorio. Ahora bien; Jafar a veces es difícil de alcanzar (porque vuela) pero no tardará mucho para que se pose en el suelo: NO ¡Pierdas tiempo! Pegarle será sumamente fácil: hasta 4 o 5 combos antes de que vuelva a volar. Repitiendo esta acción dos o tres veces más, y Jafar estará acabado. Jefe final de Agrabah: Jafar genio (Dificultad: * *) TÁCTICA: Aún cuando ahora Jafar parezca una criatura poderosísima y abominable, es en realidad el jefe mas fácil de toda Agrabah. ¿Táctica? ¡Persigue a Iago, su loro, que sostiene la lámpara, y golpéalo a él! Esto dañará automáticamente a Jafar, quien tratará de hacerte daño lanzándote inmensos meteoros (usa los relieves altos del escenario para que no te dañen). Ataca sin piedad a Iago, y Jafar estará acabado en cuestión de minutos. Usa el AUTO-TARGET (L1) Habrán unas escenas interesantes... y puedes considerarte felicitado, pues has terminado otra misión más. Agrabah se caracteriza no solo por la aparición de enemigos mas difíciles, sino que (en la zona de las catacumbas) es una mina de oro para coger mucho Munny. Hora de moverse a Monstruo monstruoso Sinopsis: ¿Quién es Monstro? Monstro es nadie menos que la inmensa ballena que se tragó la balsa de Gepetto en Pinocho,y que tiene una mala leche legendaria. Este mundo será completamente dentro de Monstro, en donde una hueste de parásitos, longanizas y tripas harán de él todo un hermoso espectáculo visual (Y todo un laberinto), pero si sigues al piede la letra las instrucciones, no será nada difícil y no te harás un lío para salir de ahí: el orden en que debes tomar las puertas es el siguiente: *2 *3 *2 *5 *6 *5 *4 Si te equivocas de puerta o te caes, tendrás que empezar otra vez desde el estómago 1. Sin embargo, no es tan malo que esto te suceda; a esta altura del juego, Monstro es un lugar fantástico para entrenar. Con respecto a los demás eventos que en este nivel puedan desarrollarse, pues no te preocupes, todo saldrá derecho como una flecha. Jefe 1: Jaula Parástia (Dificultad: * *) TÁCTICA: Riku estará en tu equipo en esta batalla... así que las cosas realmente no podrían ponerse más fáciles. Pinocho está dentro de la jaula de parásita. Pero no tepreocupes pues hagas lo que hagas a este jefe, no dañarás a Pinocho. Usa el AUTO-TARGET para dispararle la magia Piro (funciona de maravilla contra este jefe) en el trastiempo, puedes también acercarte y darle una buena paliza. Jaula Parástia será escapará en menos tiempo del que desearías. Tendrás ahora la habilidad "grupal" de saltar alto (equípala), podrás entrar por otra puerta que está encima de la puerta que conduce a los estómagos de Monstro. Toma todos los tesoros que dejaste de tomar para llegar a la casa de Gepetto, en tu camino encontrarás la forma de subirte a esa segunda puerta. Jefe final en Monstro: Jaula Parásita II (Dificultad: * * *) T'ÁCTICA': esta vez Riku te ha dejado solo, y Jaula Parásita ha vuelto con más fuerza y con una carga de veneno mortal que irá bajando tu VT poco a poco. Pero si tienes cuidado, será igual defácil: usa Piro nuevamente, que sigue funcionando de maravilla. Tus personajes serán envenenados hagas lo que hagas, pero no te preocupes: Móntate en los lugares más altos y atácalo. Jaula Parásita morirá en minutos. (Ten pociones cerca). A T E N C I Ó N Después de estos eventos... Chip y Chop te indicarán que la copa PEGASO 'está siendo disputada en el Coliseo. Así que una vez más, para mayor información consulta la sección especial de este FAQ para el coliseo ya que puedes disputarla cuando quieras. Hora de moverse a: Atlántica El mundo de 'La Sirenita un mundo muy original y con varios quebraderos de cabeza... lo mas detestable de esta parte del juego es la musiquita, que después de dos horas de juego, empieza a volverse siniestramente tediosa. Apenas llegues, te encontrarás, sin muchos contratiempos, con Ariel y el cangrejo Sebastián, ellos te darán un pequeño curso que te servirá para el resto de tu "estancia" en Atlántica, aprovéchalo sin desganas. Una vez que todas las escenas hayan terminado, dirígete al castillo del Rey Tritón siguiendo las marcas de tridentes pintadas en las paredes. Atlántica puede ser un poco "laberintosa", pero lo cierto es que es un excelente lugar para entrenar. Así que no desesperes si no llegas al lugar deseado, pues tratándose de este mundo, a todos nos pasa. Alseguir por lo profundo de una caverna, (y siguiendo con fidelidad las marcas de los tridentes por caminos que no parezcan llevarte a ningún lado) llegarás al gran palacio de Tritón. Habrán escenas con Tritón, quien parece ser un rey muy bueno y justo, pero un padre severo. Una vez que tus labores acaben en este lugar sal al área de antesala al palacio de Tritón, en el área después de esa (el lugar abierto) si sigues explorando verás una roca que tapa un camino...Sora la abrirá, este es el cuarto secreto de Ariel, donde guarda todo lo que se encuentra metódicamente en estantes, de forma clasificada y ordenada.Por supuesto, se dedicará una pequeña escena a mostrarte un símbolo extraño en este lugar, que es ni más ni menos que la Cerradura de este mundo, pero eso no tiene mayor relevancia ahora. Si vuelves al lugar abierto de antes, y sigues al delfín, verás que(después de derrotar a todos los enemigos del área, que no son pocos,así que paciencia) puedes abordar el delfín (no lo sueltes) este te llevará a través de una corriente de agua que es imposible pasarla solo: desembocarás en un área donde se halla un barco hundido. Métete dentro de este barco hundido, busca una joya llamada "REALEZA" no la confundas con los tesoros de la nave, ha llegado la hora de un pequeño enfrentamiento en serio... Sub Jefe: Tiburón (Dificultad: variable) TÁCTICA: Es fácil, pero si te descuidas acabará contigo en menos tiempo de lo que puedas imaginar. Sencillamente aléjate de sus mandíbulas y ataca el cuerpo. Así de fácil... Después de que acabes con la primera encarnación del tiburón (aparecerá varias veces más, no pierdas la oportunidad de pelear con él las veces que puedas, cada pelea te da 100 puntos de exp., así que aprovecha) podrás volver a la cueva secreta de Ariel. Examina el hoyo... sucederán algunas cosas relevantes. Tienes que ir nuevamente a la nave hundida, el tiburón podría volver a aparecer (esta vez bastante más fuerte) ten cuidado. Explora bien el área fuera del barco, te encontrarás con una inmensa roca que está tapando algo importante, pídele a Sebastián quete ayude. Verás que lo que se ha abierto frente a ti es un nuevo camino que conduce a los aposentos de la bruja Úrsula. Antes de proceder a su guarida, explora bien el área para salvar tu partida... cuando te sientas preparado, entra a la inmensa Anguila-Guarida para tu primera pelea formal de "Boss" en Atlántica. Jefe 1: Ursula y sus Anguilas (Dificultad: * * * * *) Sinopsis Ursula: Ursula, la bruja del mar. Definitivamente uno de los mejores villanos de Disney. Ursula es todo un clásico que se debate entre humor, inteligencia, y una aguda maldad. Más vil e inteligente que Jafar... Ursula te dará también más dolores decabeza. TÁCTICA: Mucha gente pide ayuda para esta batalla, pues no saben que hacer para dañar a Ursula... así que aquí te van unos requisitos básicos antes de enfrentarla: #Usa a Ariel, deja a Goofy en la banca por ahora. #Cárgalos a todos (y a ti) de pociones. #Paciencia. #'NO' atacar a Ursula directamente. #Noquear primero a cualquiera de sus dos anguilas, deja que Ariel y Donald se encarguen de la otra. Bien, empecemos con la táctica: ¿Está ya la anguila noqueada? ¡Bien! Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es echar magias al caldero de Ursula, pero OJO: no cualquier magia, sino la magia perteneciente al color: *Azul - Hielo *Roja - Fuego. ¿Entiendes? Una vez que tires cuatro o cinco veces la magia correspondiente (Todo esto házlo con VELOCIDAD antes que Ursula tire su propia magia y lo eche todo aperder) al caldero, habrá un inmenso estallido que dejará a Ursula y sus anguilas fuera de combate, pero solo por 30 segundos: ¡APÚRATE! Y pégale a Ursula TODO LO QUE PUEDAS. Velocidad, velocidad, velocidad y destreza. De estose trata todo.Las anguilas nunca serán completamente derrotadas, revivirán al cabo de un minuto. ¡Menos mal! Tienen que revivir, así para que cuando les pegues, ganes puntos de MP y puedas seguir atacando el caldero de la bruja Ursula. Repitiendo esta operación unas 3 o 4 veces (si le aplicas Bien los combos) ella será historia. Después de la batalla salva, y equipa la habilidad nueva con la que no necesitarás ya la ayuda del Delfín para navegar en las corrientes. Ahora salva tu partida cerca de la guarida de Ursula. Cuando te sientas preparad@ puedes empezar a nadar contra la corriente a un cuarto sospechoso... la batalla final contra Ursula te espera. Jefe Final de Atlántica: Úrsula Gigante (Dificultad: * * * * * *) TÁCTICA: No quiero asustarte ni desmoralizarte, pero será el jefe final más difícil que has enfrentado en Kingdom Hearts hasta este punto del juego. Y puede ser que necesites pelear varias veces porque seas derrotado. Aquí te va una muy buena táctica para acabarcon ella, pero Primero unos requisitos: #Ten a Ariel en tu grupo #Cambia a Donald por Goofy. #Practica inglés. #Ten cuidado, repasa bien los botones para elevarte o bajar. #Equipa un Ether. Es bueno que te cures cuando lo necesites. #No dejes que tu MP se acabe. Para esquivar con éxito los ataques de Ursula, será necesario que escuches con ATENCIÓN lo que ella te dice,pues con determinado comentario viene determinado ataque, y esta sencilla táctica te ayudará muchísimo a evitar lo que viene. *Cuando ella diga: TAKE A LOOK AT THIS! (¡Mira esto!) Es que empezará a lanzar burbujas destructivas por la boca. ¿Solución? ¡ELÉVATE! Acércate y empieza a pegarle a lacabeza lo mas que puedas. *Cuando ella diga: I'M MAD NOW! (¡Ahora si estoy enfadada!) Es que hará un múltiple ataque de truenos. ¿Solución? ¡ALÉJATE! Después de que lo haga, es una buena oportunidad para ejecutar algunos combos a su cabezota *Cuando ella le diga a Sora: THIS ONE'S FOR BEING CUTE! (Esto es por ser lindo) significa que formará una tormenta entera de truenos. ¿Solución? Pociones, pues es casi imposible de evitar. No dejes de moverte. (Ella usará este ataque cuando su VT esté baja). Cuídate de: sus absorciones, Ursula trataráde morderte, y para atraerte empezará a aspirar... usa tu nueva habilidad que te permite nadar a contra corriente (pero no te alejes mucho) después de ese ataque hay una oportunidad excelente para aplicarle dos buenos combos. Eventualmente, Ursula tendrá un final tan tempestivo como su propia maldad. ¡Felicidades! Has vencido a Ursula ^____^ Hora de movernosa... Ciudad de Halloween Basado en la película dirigida por el fenomenal Tim Burton "A Nightmare Before Christmas" que fue traducido a "Pesadilla antes de Navidad". Esta película pudo haber sido la favorita de muchísimos, pero estuvo plagada de canciones y de una trama floja... un verdadero desperdicio de lo que pudo haber sido un fabuloso clásico. Usa siempre a Jack en este mundo, pues él es muy fuerte.Deja a Donald en la banca por ahora. Una vez que llegues (échale un vistazo a tu apariencia) y tu equipotenga una pequeña charla, sigue el pasillo de la puerta de la Guillotina y sal a la plaza. Una vez que entres las cosas ocurrirán por sí solas, luego de esto, puedes ir al Laboratorio... ahí es donde podrás unir a Jack a tu partida, y de paso conocer una petición del Doctor. Habla con él. Bien, una ventaja de Ciudad de Halloween es que es difícil perderse: tienes que ir ahora al Cementerio, donde (después de matar a una fuerte bandada de sincorazón, la cual será mucho mas fácil con Jack) la novia de este, asustada, estará viéndolo todo detrás de una tumba, junto con el perro de Jack. Habla con ella, te dará el objeto que el profesor tanto anhela. Ahora vuelve al laboratorio... nuevas escenas y conflictos ocurren, y no te queda mas remedio que ir a buscar otra cosa: al Alcalde de Ciudad de Halloween. Para encontrarlo, ve al cementerio... examina el ataúd que está al fondo,te llevará a una nueva sección del cementerio: voilá, el alcalde estaba ahí, esperándote. *MINI JUEGO: Fantasmas.Lee bien, pues esta pequeña parte consiguió confundir a muchas personas, con un poco de tesón y paciencia, no tardarás ni un minuto enacabar este mini-juego; Resulta que tienes que golpear exactamente la tumba por donde SALIÓ un fantasma. Si fallas, todo empezará nuevamente, estate pendiente. Después de hacer 4 o 5 veces lo mismo, habrás triunfado. Vuelve al labratorio, ocurrirán unas escenas... malditos niños. Zero, el perro de Jack, se dirigirá directamente al cementerio... ve para allá. Métete en la parte en que encontraste al Alcalde... verás que una nueva "salida" que te lleva a un área distinta (el área por donde los tres niños escaparon) está disponible. Cuando llegues aquí ten paciencia, ten mucha paciencia, pues una hueste de sobre 60 sincorazón aparecerá para darte un buen dolor de cabeza. Acábalos a todos. Ahora busca bien en la colina "enrollada", verás que hay una especie de dispositivo: (usa el AUTO-TARGET) actívalo y podrás entrar en los aposentos de Oogie Boogie. Ahora bien; la casa en el árbol es una de las escenas mas emblemáticas de este juego y, aunque no hay perdida, tendrás dificultades ENORMES para mantener el equilibrio y pelear. Si te caes no desesperes,inténtalo otra vez, aprieta el botón SELECT para poder ver el escenario completo, para montarte en las plataformas que te llevan a los puntos superiores. Una vez que subas por completo la casa del árbol y entres por un camino de costillas, tu primera Boss Battle en este mundo dará lugar... Jefe 1: Lock & Shock & Barrel (Dificultad: * * * ) TÁCTICA: Un trío chistoso. Pero aunque parezcan fáciles, no teconfíes, pues pueden bajarte fácilmente tu VT. Además son veloces y pequeños, por lo que son difíciles de ubicar. ¿Solución? AUTO-TARGET (L1) para que no se te pierdan. No juegues al héroe: encárgate solo de uno y deja que Goofy y Jack se encarguen de los otros dos. (Equipa algunas pociones) y aplica combos sin piedad. Sea quien sea a quienes cojas; acorrálalo. El lugar de batalla es un cuarto cerrado y pequeño. Será fácil... no irán muy lejos. Después de la batalla, el trío te dirá que estaban siendo manipulados por Oogie Boggie, y tienen miedo de ayudarte pues temen que él se los coma. Activa la palanza, salva tu juego, y sal al camino de lascostillas que antecede al cuarto donde peleaste con los niños. Es fácil encontrar la puerta de Oogie Boogie, ¿ves la costilla que estádel lado izquierdo, más cerca de la puerta? Salta por ahí, y caerás en un lugar que no has visto. Explora el área, pues por ahí está el caminoque lleva a Ooogie. Sinopsis Oogie Boggie: Uno de los villanos de Disney con apariencia mas tétrica y a la vez graciosa: Oogie Boggie no es más que un gran costal de patatas relleno de gusanos e insectos,de cortes que simulan ojos grandes y tenebrosos. Siempre celoso de Jack, Oogie Boggie piensa que él debería ser el rey del Halloween (razón no le falta). Jefe 2: Oogie Boogie (Dificultad: * *) TÁCTICA: Wow, después de haber vencido a Ursula, que fácil se ven las cosas, ¿Eh? Desgraciadamente, Oogie Boogie te aniquilará SI NO SABES como enfrentarlo. Y la verdad es que es muy simple: Estás en el medio de la inmensa ruleta rusa de Oogie, su cuarto de juegos, la cual empezará a rodar,liberando una serie de trampas mortales. ¿Solución? Salta y esquiva, y NO pierdas de vista a Oogie Boggie (mientras estés abajo no podrás pegarle ni hacerle daño, no pierdas el tiempo) y siempre síguelo de modo que que des siempre debajo de él. Eventualmente, el "pedazo" de plataforma donde estás ubicado subirá como si fuera una pala mecánica, y ahora sí puedes alcanzar a Oogie Boggie: Pégale sin piedad (no puede hacerte daño) puedes aplicarlehasta 4 combos si quieres... después de un tiempo, te empujará de vuelta hacia la ruleta. Repite la táctica hasta acabar con él. Cuidado con: *Los muñecos-soldado que te disparan *La inmensa cuchilla múltiple con forma de araña que aveces salta o da vueltas. *Los sincorazón. Jefe final de Ciudad de Halloween: Oogie Boggie gigante (Dificultad : *) TÁCTICA ''': ¿Acaso puede ser esto considerado una batallafinal ? Parece ser que si. Oogie Boggie ha empezado a absorber poder directamente del sincorazón volviéndose gigantesco (y formando varias esferas negras distribuidaspor todo lo largo del inmenso árbol negro y la casa) como ves, la tela de la que él mismo está confeccionado no aguantó mucho que digamos, y se rompió... Oogie Boggie está inmovilizado. Busca todas y cada una de las moles de sombra y destrúyelas. Una vez que lo hayas hecho, Oogie Boogie se habrá ido para siempre. (*sniffs*) Movámonos ahora a País de nunca jamás Una vez que estés sobre el barco del Capitán Garfio, dará lugar una escena importante, préstale atención. Las cosas pasan demasiado rápido para que puedas siquiera reaccionar... y antes de que te des cuenta de nada, estarás preso con Peter Pan. Salva del juego y escapa... explora elárea, no es un laberinto nada difícil, no tiene ciencia: llegarás a un lugar que parecen las neveras del barco pues es completamente frío... y como te lo imaginas, es momento ideal para destruir sincorazón. Cuando hayas acabado con todos, asciende al siguiente piso,donde otra escena importante dará lugar. Activa la cámara (SELECT) verás que, en algún lado del cuarto, hay un hoyo por el que puedes pasar, y que te lleva a la habitación del capitán Garfio... no dudes en pasar por ahí. Activa el '''Trío Verde que se encuentra ahí... el lugar parece algo sospechoso... Subjefe: AntiSora (Dificultad: * * *) TÁCTICA: Lo que hace algo complicada esta batalla es que Sora Oscuro puede llegar a ser desesperante, ya que tiene el mismo modus operandi que al primer tipo de sincorazón que enfrentaste: es capaz de tele transportarse como si fuera una mancha negra en el suelo... cosa que lo hace invulnerable. ¿Solución? ¡Salta! Salta y pégale desde el aire. Peter Pan y Goofy harán una excelente labor ayudándote. Sora Oscuro es fuerte, cuídate y no te le acerques con confianza. Examina el hoyo sospechoso que hay en el suelo... ups, es una trampa (no había forma de evitarla). Ve nuevamente al cuarto del capitán y esta vez sal por la puerta correcta de salida. Las escenas que vienen acontinuación son sumamente divertidas... préstales atención pues algunas tienen algo de importancia. Jefe final del País de Nunca Jamás: Captián Garfio (Dificultad: * *) Sinopsis Capitán Garfio: Capitán Garfio es uno de los villanos más emblemáticos del universo animado. Y aún cuando a veces parezca un villano sencillo y algo infantil, nos sorprendemos al ver que lo cierto es que a este tipo le gusta tirar a gente por la borda para que se ahoguen, o dispararle a sus propios piratas cuando cantan canciones que a él no le gustan. TÁCTICA: Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que puedes volar, el Capitán Garfio es sencillísimo. (Si no tuvieras la opciónde poder volar, le agregaría fácilmente tres asteriscos más al factor dificultad) ¿Razón? Los combos de Garfio son poderosos y devastadores. Así que ten cuidado. ¿Solución? Yo que tu dejaría que Peter y Goofy se encargaran de Garfio, mientras que aprovechas volando alrededor de la nave para Aniquilar a los sincorazón Barco volador (que extrañamente se parece mucho a los barquitosdonde iban montados los hijos de Bowser en Mario Bross 3) todas las veces que puedas, ya que te da una cantidad nada despreciable de Platines. Cuando te canses, sencillamente lánzate contra Garfio, aplica un combo, e inmediatamente SALTA del barco y vuela. Garfio pronto se encontrará de cara con lo que más terror le tiene, sentenciando así su final. Ciudad de Paso (III) Para llegar al siguiente mundo (que está más alejado del límite que puede traspasar la Nave Gumi) tendrás que hablar con el experto, y tu ya sabes quien es: Cid Highwind. Él instalará unas nuevas piezas a la nave con la que no tendrás problemas para atravesar el portal que hay mas allá del País de Nunca Jamás. Salva, y habla con Cid nuevamentre... Después de la visita a Ciudad de Paso (esta vez no habrá ninguna versión nueva de Armadura esperándote) es hora de ir finalmente al que tal vez sea el mundo más impresionante de todos a nivel visual en Kingdom Hearts: Bastión Hueco Bien, mucha gente a tenido problemas en el Bastión Hueco puesto que es el mundo más complicado, pero por favor no te preocupes, si sigues exactamente paso a paso la guía, no te perderás, y todo no pasará deser más que un paseo divertido. (Últimas palabras que dijeron en Jurassic Park antes de que se perdieran para siempre y murieran sin ninguna ayuda útil) Apenas llegues, habrá una escena -préstale atención- el camino hacia el tope de las rocas flotantes es muy fácil y totalmente recto, aquí no hay perdida... habrán algunas sorpresas que te causarán indignación. Una vez que hayas llegado al tope, podrás encontrar el "transportador" que te lleva al castillo de Maléfica. El área en la cual te encontrarás ahora es grande y abierta... y los enemigos son muy poderosos, no pasees ni te distraigas, ve por el lado DERECHO, habrá un camino donde podrás tomar una "Jaula" (forma que tienen los ascensores) al piso de abajo. Ahora mira bien el lugar donde estás... ¿Ves una burbuja flotando? Tócala, pues te dejará ir a un lugar donde podrás salvar. Habrán paredes que bloqueen tu camino, pero de eso se encargará Bestia (puedes usar un comando especial como el Trío). Una vez que"traspases" una pared, explora y deberás ver otra burbuja: tócala. Ahora estás dentro de un lugar más cerrado todavía que parecen unas mazmorras con paredes extrañas y varios interruptores. No te de miedo explorar por aquí, pues no podrías perderte ni aunque quisieras. Si ves bien, deberías encontrarte tarde o temprano con otra burbuja, tócala. Escucharás unos sonidos (caminos nuevos abriéndose) o tal vez lo puedas ver tu mismo: métete por el nuevo camino abierto, y dentro de poco encontrarás un interruptor: actívalo. Una vez que hayas hecho esto,verás que una especie de plató empieza a flotar, móntate encima y verás, sin esfuerzo, otro interruptor: actívalo.Ya hiciste todo lo quetenías que hacer... has abierto las puertas del castillo de Maléfica. Vete exactamente por donde viniste (no te costará nada y suena muchomas difícil de lo que se hace) toca la respectiva burbuja (salva otra vez donde salvaste antes, cuando entraste a este oscuro lugar) y sal nuevamente, ve para arriba, y esta vez toma el camino de la izquierda¿Ves esa puerta inmensa? Pues ahora está abierta. Descuartiza a todos los sincorazón (bestia es una gran ayuda, y tendrás mucha experiencia) y entra... sucesos emotivos toman lugar ahora, y te encuentras cara a cara con Riku, a quien es hora de dejarle las cosas claras y de ponerlo en su lugar, mostrándole quien es el verdadero amo de la llave espada. Sub-Jefe: Riku (Dificultad: * * *) TÁCTICA: '''Puede llegar a ser difícil si no prestas la adecuada atención a sus ataques, y además sería bueno que llevaras contigo algunas pociones. Primero que nada: No lo ataques directamente (como la primera vez que lo enfrentaste), salta lo mas que puedas para así poder evitarsus golpes, de resto lo que queda es tomarlo por sorpresa, atacando desde atrás o los lados, y ejecutando un buen combo para luego alejarte y repetir la táctica. Ahora estás en un lugar grande... no te tomes la molestia de explorar todavía, busca una puerta del lado izquierdo que te llevará a la biblioteca de Maléfica... es hora de un aburrido (pero rápido) puzzle. Una vez que entres a la Biblioteca, toma el libro rojo, y ponlo justo con el resto de los tomos del mismo color. Se abrirán nuevos caminos que te conducirán al segundo piso. En el segundo piso se halla un libro el cual tendrás que ubicar en su lugar: como te dije, el puzzle aquí es aburrido, pero es rápido, y lo puedes hacer tu mismo sin ayuda. Por la biblioteca hay libros regados (6 o 7) que tendrás que ir poniendo en su lugar, esto se determina por: #COLOR #ORDEN NUMERAL DENTRO DE UNA SERIE (1-2-3-4) Hay libros de un mismo color (del mismo tomo) pero que estarán distribuidos como 1-4-2-3, tienes que sacarlos e irlos poniendo de la forma numeral correspondiente. Realmente no tiene ciencia, gracias a Dios los puzzles en este juego son muy sencillos. Una vez que termines tus labores en pocos minutos,podrás acceder a la puerta del piso 2 de la Biblioteca, (que te conducirá al piso de arriba de la sala donde tuviste tu primera batalla de sub-jefe) donde tendrás que completar otro Puzzle aún más sencillo; ir recabando piezas para abrir la gran puerta. Si te fijaste bien la entrada donde peleaste con Riku, había una puerta principal al tope la cual no hubieras podido acceder... para accederla,tienes que hacer lo siguiente: Rompe las macetas que están a los lados de la estatua (todas las que encuentres), te darán una pieza. Enciende todas las velas que veas (AUTO TARGET y Piro), te darán otra pieza,empuja la Estatua, la cual revelará otra pieza. Y por último (la cuarta pieza) activa un Trío que está frente a otra estatua. Una vez que las tengas todas, vuelve a la biblioteca, usa el save point, y entra por la puerta principal... pon todas las piezas que arman el rompecabezas. Una vez que entres (las cosas se ponen mas fáciles aquí) activa una "Jaula" y sube a la segunda sección del gran castillo. Ve por el '''camino de la izquierda '''y sigue el estrecho camino (probablemente aparezcan sincorazón, ten cuidado y no te caigas... y si te caes, tu ya sabes cual camino coger). Si sigues el camino, el cual es derecho, te encontrarás con una Jaula lo suficientemente grande para transportar a unas veinte personas: Súbete y activa el mecanismo, y pelea contra todo lo que se teaparezca. (O pelea y luego activa el mecanismo, como prefieras)(Lentamente la Jaula se irá moviendo). Una vez que llegues a tu destino, sigue por donde el camino te indica,ten cuidado de no caerte, posiblemente aparezcan más enemigos. Súbete en otra jaula que te llevará a una tercera sección del castillo. Esta jaula te llevará a un lugar donde, si te fijas bien, hay dos gigantescos bloques, y uno de ellos puedes hacerlo que "baje" por medio de un mecanismo que está cerca: házlo. Pelea contra los enemigos, '''NO te caigas. Una vez que hayas hecho tu tarea con el bloque gigante,devuélvete, pero esta vez no te vayas por la Jaula: ¿No ves de casualidad una entrada al castillo? Por ahí es donde debes meterte. Lo que resta no solo es sencillo, sino más bien un camino derecho... aquí ya no hay laberintos: tu instinto de videojugador te llevará a Roma sin necesidad de seguir activando mecanismos ni nada... ahora prepárate... Jefe 1: Maléfica (Dificultad: * * *) Maléfica Sinopsis: Una de las reinas preferidas de Disney en lo que a villanía se refiere. Se dice que Nomurase inspiró en ella para dibujar y confeccionar a la hechicera''' Edea de Final Fantasy VIII. Maléfica es una bruja terriblemente poderosa, inclusive a la par con el dios Hades. No es de extrañar que, de los villanos de Disney, ella haya sido la jefa. Inteligente,fuerte y segura de si misma; Maléfica es toda una obra de arte. '''TÁCTICA: Aún cuando sus ataques sean impresionantes,ella no es en absoluto difícil de vencer. Va siempre montada en una plataforma que flota por todo el escenario(pero a veces se para en determinado punto), pero si atacas a la plataforma la harás caer. Maléfica hará aparecer varios sincorazón Defensor, a la vez que es capaz de abrir dos portales inmensos que escupen meteoros negros.(Puedes evitarlos si no entras al pasillo del cuarto y te mantienes en los laterales del área abierta) Tu misión es tener paciencia y esperar a que la plataforma de Maléfica se detenga, para así rompérsela, hacerla caer y aplicarle de 3 a 4 combos seguidos. Repitiendo esta operación la poderosa hechicera finalmente se dará por vencida. Una vez que acabes con esta batalla, verás que un SAVE POINT a aparecido, ni se te ocurra entrar al portal que Maleficencia dejó abierto todavía: primero salva. Luego prepárate (lee la guía para la batalla que viene) y cuando te sientas preparado, entra al portal... algo impresionante está a punto de suceder. Jefe 2: Maléfica Dragón (Dificultad: * * * * * *) Requisitos: Tu primera batalla REALMENTE difícil desde que enfrentaste a Ursula gigante. Sus ataques son potentes así como también sus mordiscos. Así que antes de enfrentarte a ella, cumple con estos requisitos: #Ten a Bestia en tu equipo... una vez más, Donald queda en banca. #Carga a tu equipo de pociones, y a ti también. Sin duda, Aero te vendrá muy bien, tanto como defensa como ataque. #¿No has aprendido a usar el movimiento especial último arcano? ¡Pues ya es hora! Mantén activado el AUTO TARGET (L1). #Último Arcano: Al igual que otros poderosos combos especiales, es un ataque muy especial (que se equipa en el menú de habilidades) que le costará varios puntos de MP a Sora, pero que realmente vale la pena. Podrá ser seleccionable al fondo de tu menú de ataque durante la batalla justo cuando te quedes quieto. Acércate lo más que puedas a la cabeza del Dragón (AUTO-Target) pégale unos golpes normales y, justo cuando te quedes quieto, verás que último arcano (u otro combo especial, pero siempre mejor que salga Arkanum) será seleccionable. APLÍCALO y dale una paliza. Recuerda que es un ataque terrestre, por lo que intenta que su cabeza esté cerca del suelo antes de usar los 3 PM que cuesta. TÁCTICA: Maléfica te dará serios dolores de cabeza, y tienes que cuidarte muy especialmente cuando lance sus ataques de fuego verde (¡¡Aléjate!!) y cuando lance mordiscos. Atácala siempre de lado, y usa último arcano cuando veas que tienes la oportunidad de asestar todos los golpes (que será principalmente cuando puedas pegarle sin interrupciones). Escoge con mucho cuidado tus ataques, ten paciencia, deja que Bestia y Goofy lidien con ella por su lado (probablemente mueran, pero como reviven sin ninguna poción en especial, esto no deberá preocuparte). Ataca e inmediatamente corre, debido a que empezará a "barrer" el panorama con sus ataques especiales. Si no tienes paciencia y la atacas demasiado, va a empezar a "seguirte". Date por muerto si esto sucede. Eventualmente, Maléfica quedará sin más fuerzas. Felicidades. Salva otra vez... escenas importantes empezarán a dar lugar, presta mucha atención por que todos los conflictos del juego se resumen en lo que se te dirá ahora. Usa el mismo Save Point que previamente usaste antes de pelear contra Maléfica. Y sal por la entrada que se ha abierto enfrente del mismo... cuidado con caerte: el camino derecho te llevará a la sala más importante de todas... el Gran Salón, donde empezarás a comprender muchas cosas. Jefe Final de Bastión Hueco: Ansem (Dificultad: * * *) Ansem Sinopsis: Cuando derrotes a Ansem,este revelará su verdadera forma: Nada menos que un Sephirot versión Hawaiana. Tu enemigo principal en Kingdom Hearts... con un corazón corrompido por los sincorazón. Ansem fue un buen hombre, pero como todos los anteriores villanos de Disney: Se cegó por el poder de los sincorazón.¿Comentarios finales? Tiene letra bonita.(Revisa sus informes). TÁCTICA: Aún cuando muchos digan que Ansem es un jefe terriblemente difícil, lo cierto es que no lo es. El problema es que muchos se ven tentados a atacarlo descocadamente, sin poner inteligencia y astucia en la batalla. Toma en cuenta estos requisitos, y Ansem será historia. #Equipa a Sora con Ultra pociones solamente. (Y si lo deseas, equipa también un Éter). #AUTO- TARGET (L1) siempre. #Último Arcano! Aplica todas las veces que puedas el combo último arcano contra Ansem. (Si te salen otros combos, es que no tienes suficiente MP, pégale hasta poder tener la posibilidad de elegir último arcanom). Pero OJO, aprovecha con inteligencia: Primero házle un combo a Ansem (un combo de tres golpes) y después (cuando todavía tengas oportunidad de pegarle uno más) aplica último arcano. Esto le quitará bastante más VT. #Salta y corre, salta y corre, y después de cada ataque de él, aprovecha y atácalo tu con VELOCIDAD. No te cures con tu propia magia (ahorrar MP es el secreto aquí, por que sin el suficiente no tendrás Último Arcano) así que usa tus propias ultrapociones. Para más información, busca Riku II en Sincorazon de Xehanort. Una vez que Ansem haya recibido suficiente daño, la cosa empezará a ponerse más difícil: pero siempre podrás contar con tus pociones. Eventualmente, Ansem caerá. Vaya, Sora se transformó en... "uno de ellos". Lo que tienes que hacer es muy sencillo: No te perderás, no habrán laberintos, no habrán complicaciones: no te amargues la vida. Sencillamente sigue tu camino...salta por los precipicios '''(no te harás daño) y eventualmente volverás a la sala donde peleaste contra Riku cuando entraste al castillo, la entrada. Ciudad de Paso IV Ve a la casa de Cid Highwind en el '''DISTRITO 3. Habrá una larga charla sobre los acontecimientos, las cosas se esclarecen y la misión final se hace mas clara. Tendrás que ir a hablar con CID en el DISTRITO 1, entra por la puerta del DISTRITO 3 que lleva directamente al 1 y habla con CID (no está en su tienda, está en la parte de arriba, justo debajo del inmenso anuncio con una carita feliz), te contará un secreto importante (este viejo piloto está preparado para cualquier eventualidad), vuelve al DISTRITO 2 para entrar por el hotel (o por la puerta de abajo allado de la fuente) al lugar donde están las vías acuáticas. Ahí está lo que tienes que buscar... y también otra persona importante para Sora. Una vez que tengas todo en orden, vuelve y habla con CID. Salva tu juego, compra ultrapociones, y... Visitando nuevamente el Bastión Hueco Obviamente no vas a empezar desde el principio: transpórtate al SAVE POINT del cuarto donde peleaste por vez primera contra la bruja Maléfica. Entra a la inmensa sala donde estaban las princesas encerradas. Jefe: Bégimo (Dificultad: *) Sinopsis Bégimo: Cualquier veterano de Final Fantasy conocerá a esta simpática y siniestra "criaturita" , en una versión a lo "Sincorazón" (la cual mide unos 20 metros). Muchos se asustan por que, además de tener mucha VT, tiene ataques poderosos. Pero en la realidad, Bégimo es un jefe sumamente fácil. TÁCTICA: Siguiendo esta sencilla táctica, Behemot no seráningún problema. ¿Que hay que hacer? Muy sencillo: Móntateen su lomo, y deja que Goofy y Donald se suiciden peleando de frente contra él. Desde aquí, Behemot no podrá hacerteningún daño y, como su punto débil es su frente, tu sí le podrás dañar a él. Así que pégale de la manera que te venga en gana: Con combos normales o con último arcano. Con esta táctica todo lo que Bégimo hará es darte la suficiente experiencia para subir nivel. Si te caes de su lomo móntate nuevamente. Voilá A T E N C I Ó N Las batallas que vienen a continuación son los jefes finales de KingdomHearts... y también el mundo final de Kingdom Hearts: EL FIN DEL MUNDO. Te felicito si has conseguido llegar hasta aquí, pues quiere decir que con toda seguridad ya has terminado prácticamente el juego. Sin embargo, para que los jefes que vienen no te den ningún problema, te aconsejo que realices las misiones secundarias que incluyen a varios Jefes Secretos '''que explicaré mas adelante- (y todo lo que haya que hacer en el Coliseo) para que estés muy bien preparado. El FIN DEL MUNDO, el nivel final, es, comparado con cualquier otro mundo, muy sencillo ¿Por qué? Por que a pesar de que tiene enemigos francamente poderosos, este mundo no representa ningún laberinto,ningún recoveco, ni ninguna amenaza para que te pierdas por más de 3 segundos. No he puesto las tácticas para vencer a los 5 jefes finales del juego,ni tampoco la guía para el FIN DEL MUNDO. ¿La razón? Por que, si te dijera quienes son sería igual a batearte un gigantesco SPOILER defrente (y ¿Para que gastar tiempo diciéndote por donde tienes que meterte? Sería igual a que hiciera una guía de un nivel de un juego de Megaman que es completamente lineal). Por otro lado: son ridículamente sencillos (puedes acabar este juego con relativa facilidad estando en un nivel por debajo del 60, si subes más de eso, la verdad no habrá ni gracia ni reto alguno). Como ya te dije antes: Una vez que acabes todo lo que haya que hacer en el Bastión Hueco, ya puede decirse que virtualmente has acabado Kingdom Hearts. Después de haberlo hecho, se abrirá en el coliseo el último torneo: La Copa de Hades, en donde enfrentarás a jefes (cuyas tácticas escribo mas adelante) que son un reto incontables veces mayor que cualquiera de las batallas finales del juego. -Mención especial al "Combate de Platino" y a cualquiera de los Jefes Secretos- (No sé por que a Squaresoft le encanta hacer cosas así). Si aun así quieres saber como vencer al verdadero enemigo final, mira aquí. Coliseo del Olimpo '''Sinopsis: En el coliseo encontrarás las batallas más difíciles del juego, y que son todo un verdadero deleite visual para los ojos, pues hay escenas sencillamente impagables. Comencemos nuestro recorrido por: Copa de Phil Phil (el tipo bajito con patas de cabra que se asemeja muchísimoal actor Danny De Vito (quien hiciera su voz en la película original)te dará varios dolores de cabeza, pues como el mejor entrenador de héroes del mundo, sus expectativas para lo que realmente debería ser un verdadero héroe son muy altas. Phil Cup es realmente fácil y ninguna de las batallas (combinaciones de sincorazón débiles y fuertes) debería darte problemas. Por otro lado, no estarás enfrentándote a ningún jefe especial. La mayor parte de los enemigos en este y en todos los torneos son sincorazón que han decidido competir en los torneos formando equipos,cada equipo tiene su nombre, y hay unos tan chistosos que realmente vale la pena transcribir aquí la traducción de todos ellos. #Equipo I: Vicio de la Selva #Equipo II: Monos y magia #Equipo III: Pies Grandes #Equipo IV: Alerta Mágica #Equipo V: Caminantes de la noche #Equipo VI: Golpeadores Duros #Equipo VII: Indomable #Equipo VIII: Cuerpo Salvaje #Equipo IX: Batallón de las Sombras #Equipo X: Sora, Donald y Goofy (Tu puesto al terminar de escalar el ranking) Copa Pegaso (Dificultad ronda final * * * * ) Sinopsis: Aquí las cosas ya se ponen mas difíciles que en la copa de Phil, bastante mas difíciles de hecho, si tenemos en cuenta que ahora los equipos de sincorazón son mucho mas poderosos y que esta vez para la ronda final tendremos que enfrentarnos a Yuffie y León juntos. Más abajo indico las tácticas especiales para vencerlos, sin embargo, no te recomiendo que entres a esta copasi no estás en nivel 29 o 30. (Si quieres ganar con facilidad). RONDA FINAL COPA PEGASO: Leon y Yuffie (Dificultad: * * * *) TÁCTICA: Te van a dar muchos problemas, aún cuando estés en Nivel 29 o 30. Leon y Yuffie son un verdadero dúo dinámico. Primero que nada, equipa unas cuantas pociones (solo para esta pelea) antes de entrar en la Copa Pegaso.Ahora bien; tu primer objetivo es Yuffie, no Leon. ¿Por qué? Por que a pesar de ser más débil, ella es rápida, y Leon es lento. Y además, ella te matará con mas probabilidad que Leon. Ensáñate contra Yuffie y siempre mantén el AUTO-TARGET marcado en ella. Te lanzará unos shurykens (como se que con un 400% de posibilidad escribí mal esa palabra, pido disculpas anticipadas) si eres hábil, puedes tratar de golpearlos y devolvérselos. Atácala y aplícale todos los combos, persíguela vaya dodne vaya,pues casi todos sus peores ataques los hace mientras está lejos de ti. Ahora bien: Leon es poderoso (y es capaz de hacer varias movidas con la Lionheart) pero si eres veloz no tienes que temer mucho. Cúrate cuando lo necesites y cada vez que use un ataque especial salta para que no te agarre. Realiza todos los combos y ataca con paciencia. Eventualmente Leon caerá. TORNEO COPA PEGASO #Equipo I: Bandidos fantasmas #Equipo II: Merodeadores #Equipo III: Boxeadores #Equipo IV: Tinajas y Saetas #Equipo V: Gran Combo #Equipo VI: Seta Venenosa #Equipo VII: Tinajas y Barriles #Equipo VIII: Impacto Gigante #Equipo IX: Leon y Yuffie #Equipo X: Sora, Donald y Goofy. Copa Hércules Sinopsis: esta vez las batallas para llegar a la pelea finalde esta copa SON un verdadero reto. Los equipos de sincorazón son más avanzados que los de la copa Pegaso, y mas valdría que cargaras a tue quipo de algunas buenas pociones antes de entrar. Te recomiendo estaren el nivel 35-40 para entrar a este torneo. *'Ronda VI COPA PEGASO': Cloud (Dificultad: * * * *) TÁCTICA: Cloud ha vuelto y esta vez es mucho más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo, la táctica para vencerlo es relativamente fácil: esquiva (o escuda, si es que puedes -si al principio del juegoes cogiste el escudo, lo más seguro es que ya la tengas-)sus ataques, y después de eso, Cloud tendrá un punto"ciego" en donde puedes proceder a golpearlo lo más que puedas. Simple: Esquiva y golpea. Cuando Cloud pierda suficiente VT, empezará a hacer sus mejores ataques, en este caso olvídate de la habilidad para cubrirte y concéntrate principalmente en esquivarlo (e ir saltando y curándote) y golpearlo. Eventualmente acabarás con él. *'Ronda final COPA HERCULES': Hércules (Dificultad: *) Sinopsis: A pesar de ser tu contrincante final, Hércules será (si conoces la táctica) la pelea mas fácil de esta copa. Sin embargo seamos realistas; No tienes ni a Goofy ni a Donald en esta pelea, y a pesar de ser terriblemente lento, Hércules es un verdadero toro. Así que siempre aléjate de él cuando vaya a hacer mohines de ataque. TÁCTICA: El peor defecto de Hércules es su vanidad. A cada rato estará mostrándote sus músculos (momento idóneopara atacarlo). Sin embargo: verás que tiene una especie de alo dorado que lo rodea, y que lo hace absolutamente invulnerable. ¿Solución? ¿Ves los barriles que aparecen?Cárgalos (no los golpees) y lánzaselos a Hércules con confianza cuando éste haga su pequeña exhibición arrogante.El alo dorado desaparecerá ¡BINGO!¡Atácalo sin piedad!(Cuidando que no te pegue, claro) podrás darle unav erdadera paliza. Repite la operación cuando use el alo dorado otra vez. Hay veces en que Hércules quedará "mareado" y sin su alo dorado, ¡Aprovéchala! TORNEO COPA HÉRCULES #Equipo I: Vanguardia Sombría #Equipo II: Peones del Horror #Equipo III: Bucaneros #Equipo IV: Fantasmas Perdidos #Equipo V: Trufas Enojadas #Contrincante VI: Cloud #Equipo VII: Escuadrón Oscuro #Equipo VIII: Piratas Voladores #Contrincante IX: Hércules #Equipo X: Sora, Donald y Goofy. Copa Hades Sinopsis: ¡Felicidades! Has llegado hasta el torneo finaldel Coliseo, esta vez las cosas son muy diferentes a lostorneos pasados: Ya no son 9 peleas, sino 49, y teencontrarás de frente con los Heartless mas poderosos deKingdom Hearts. Sin embargo no te preocupes, si hasconseguidoganar las primeras 10 batallas y pierdes en la onceava, notendrás que empezar todo desde el principio... podrás empezardesde la "decena" (40-39) - (39-29) - (29-19) - (19-9) -(9-1) en que perdiste. Dándote el chance de buscar highpotions. Así que solo preocúpate de que no tematen en las primeras 9 peleas de cada segmento.A veces me dicen que exagero un poco con los niveles, peroten en cuenta que solo estoy velando para que consigasvencer a estos jefes sin mucha dificultad: Te recomiendotener nivel 45-55 para entrar a este torneo.¡Buena suerte! Requisitos para entrar al Hades Cup: - Ten la habilidad DODGE ROLL equipada- Habilidad MP RAGE (mientras más te pegan más serestaura el MP) equipada... así podrás curarte conmucha constancia, las veces que quieras. MACTH 1: Yuffie (Dificultad: * * *) TÁCTICA: ¿Qué puedo decirte? Es la misma Yuffie queenfrentaste en la copa Pegaso, pero más fuerte, másveloz, y con mas HP. ¿Tácticas? Las mismas, pero conpor lo menos 10 niveles más que antes. Acuérdate deequipar la habilidad DODGE ROLL y devuélvele suspequeños Shurykens de vuelta a ella. Yuffie es capazde curarse, así que no la dejes respirar. MATCH 2: Behemot (Dificultad: * *) TÁCTICA: Behemot será el último escollo por el queTendrás que pasar para completar el primer segmentodel torneo. ¿Táctica? Pues exactamente la misma quehe escrito para enfrentar al Behemot del HollowBastión.Pero OJO: que no te confundan los dos asteriscos dedificultad; Behemot es sencillo de vencer, pero susataques son devastadores. Ten cuidado. MATCH 3: Cerbero (Dificultad: * * * *) TÁCTICA: A muchos se les hace casi imposiblevencer al segundo Cerbero. ¿Motivo? Por que no tienenun buen nivel. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que escribí en laprimera batalla de Cerbero, esa pequeña "tácticasucia"? ¡Pues ya es hora de aplicarla! Goofy y Donaldya deberían ser lo suficientemente poderosos paralidiar ellos solos contra "Blackie". Móntate en ellomo de Cerbero y disfruta del show. (No te preocupessi Cerbero noquea a Goofy o a Donald, eventualmenteellos revivirán al minuto y seguirán dando pelea).Mucha paciencia, Cerberos tardará unos 20 minutos alo mínimo en caer con esta táctica. Tal vez deseessubir unos cuantos niveles para Donald y Goofy antesde aventurarte en esta batalla. Si decides pelear tu también contra Cerbero, entoncesla táctica es la misma que con el primero (checa estemismo Faq). MATCH 4: Cloud y Leon (Dificultad: * * * *) TÁCTICA: Si hace dos años te hubieran dicho queestarías enfrentando a Cloud y a Squall juntos,teniendo como equipo al Pato Donald y a Goofy, ¿Lohubieras creído? Je, que ironías tiene la vida. Ahora bien: la pelea no es nada fácil, espero quetengas un buen nivel, por que este par no te daráningún respiro. Te aconsejo que primero aniquiles aSquall (Cloud se concentrará en Donald y Goody).Squall sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pero conataques mas poderosos: ¿Solución? Espero que tengasMP RAGE activado... pues la mejor forma de vencerlo (yla manera mas veloz) es aplicándole el combo ARKANUMy corriendo. Ejecuta un combo, y automáticamentelárgate de su "terreno". Él es lento, podrás pegarlesin problemas, habiéndole aplicado ARKANUM tres ocuatro veces, y Squall será historia. Ahora bien, Cloud es veloz y a la vez mucho másdestructivo que Squall por la sencilla razón de quetiene un ataque (como el de antes) en donde se lanzacomo una flecha por todo el escenario ¡Y puedehacerlo las veces que quiera, desde 2 veces hastacasi 15! ¿Solución? No corras: ¡SALTA! Salta y vuelvea saltar, toca el suelo lo menos posible. Hay unahabilidad grupal (como Mermaid Kick) que te permite"flotar" por un tiempo limitado con Sora. En estabatalla sería muy útil. Cloud eventualmente dejará decorrer, y ahí está su punto vulnerable: su defensa esmucho mas baja que la de Squall, así que casi todostus golpes darán en el blanco. El combo ARKANUM escapaz de quitarle muchísima energía, pero lo haráenojar haciendo que vuelva a correr por todo elescenario, no te preocupes, pues a la larga será peorpara él, cada vez que termina de ejecutar ese ataquese vuelve mucho mas vulnerable. MATCH 5: Hades (Dificultad: * * * * *) Hades Sinopsis: El todopoderoso Dios del sub-mundo,dispuesto a hacer una buena parrillada barbequeue contigo ycon tu equipo. La voz de Hades en la película de Disneygozó de la participación del gran actor y ganador del OscarJames Wood. (hizo de villano en la película de SilvesterStallone "el profesional"). Hades, aún siendo uno de losvillanos más poderosos concebidos por Disney, no es tanmalo como Maleficencia, la madrastra de Blancanieves, oFrollo del Jorobado de NotreDame, sin embargo, puede llegara ser potencialmente peligroso cuando se enoja (cosa quesucede con frecuencia) donde es capaz de destrozarcatedrales enteras con un chasquido de sus dedos o dederretir inmensos silos de acero con solo tocarlos. Hadeses todo un espectáculo visual y la pelea contra él es decerca una de las más espectaculares del juego. TÁCTICA: Muchísima gente tiene problemas con Hades. Y esque si no entras con un buen nivel, sencillamente estapuede convertirse en la batalla mas difícil de todas. Yologré vencerle al primer intento, pero era por que entrenémucho. (No en balde, si a la larga quieres ganarle a losjefes mas poderosos de Kingdom Hearts tu también tendrásque entrenar). Hades tiene muchísimo HP, pero es fácilpegarle y aplicarle cualquier cantidad de combos (Arkanumes el mejor, desde luego). Hay un ataque especial de Hadesdonde empieza a girar lanzando pilares recurrentes de fuegoy magma por sus brazos. ¿Solución? ¿¿Alejarse?? ¡NO!¡Acércate a él lo más que puedas! Y empieza a girar en sudirección, para que no te alcance, pues mientras mas cercaestés de él cuando haga esto, más velocidad ganarás paraque no te alcance al girar en su dirección. Fíjate bien enlas palabras de Hades debido a que, al igual que conUrsula, cada comentario antecede a un ataque especial. Porejemplo: el ataque de los pillares de magma será ejecutadodespués de que empiece a "chasquear" los dedos ligeramenteinclinado. Otro comentario antecede a una gran bolacarbonizada de magma. (La que puedes evitar corriendo enZig-zag o saltando en el momento preciso). Con Hades todo se trata de ANTICIPAR su ataque, ¿Solución?¡Pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus comentarios! Y no ledejes respirar: Combo-Arkanum, combo combo y si puedes otravez: Arkanum. Hay veces en que Hades lanza "pequeños" chorros de fuegopor sus brazos y empieza a flotar, ten paciencia y espera aque acabe, no le pegues mientras hace esto, por que en eltranscurso te acabará dañando a ti también. Eventualmente Hades será historia... solo ten paciencia, yrecuerda que es un jefe con muchísimo HP. MATCH 6: Rock Titan (Dificultad: *) TÁCTICA: _Es casi imposible creer que, después depeleas tan difíciles como Cloud, Squall yHades, un tipo tan ridículamente fácilsea su escollo final en el torneo. Lo masdifícil del último segmento de la copa deHades no es en lo absoluto la batallafinal (que está regalada) son losinmensos equipos de Heartless que tendrásque enfrentar. Ahora bien: Al rock Titantienes que pegarle enlas piernas sin PIEDAD, ejecuta hasta 8combos seguidos si puedes (no te harádaño, solo tienesque cuidarte de su pisada yconsecuentemente de su onda expansiva,que son capaces de hacer mucho daño). Unavez que Rock Titan caiga, móntate encimade él y empieza a pegarle en lacabeza con tu combo Arkanum (tendrás laoportunidad de ejecutarlo hasta dosveces). RockTitan se levantará y tendrás que repetirla operación (los espadazos en laspiernas le hacencasi tanto daño como los de la cabeza)así que le pegues donde le pegues, loestarás matando. Después de esa "pelea", serán un nivel más poderoso, y habrás ganado lacopa máxima del Coliseo... .......................................¡¡FELICIDADES!!....................................... ¡Un nuevo héroe, Sora, a nacido! Eres el campeón indiscutible delColiseo.Si has ganado el torneo de Hades, quiere decir que ya tienes el podersuficiente para vencer Kingdom Hearts. Pero... ¿Acaso has vencido a losenemigos mas difíciles ya? No. Lo mejor (y la verdadera élite de Jefesde Kingdom Hearts) aún está por venir. Ten muchísimo cuidado por que de aquí en adelante salen inmensosSpoilers... y también las tácticas para ganar con relativa facilidad alos Jefes más poderosos del juego. TORNEO COPA HADES Segmento I Equipo I: Shadow Brothers - Hermanos de las sombrasEquipo II: Wild Dance - Danza SalvajeEquipo III: Terrible Feet - Pies Terribles (lol)Equipo IV: Dirty Claws - Garras SuciasEquipo V: Mad Truffle - Trufas Enojadas (otra vez)Contrincante VI: YuffieEquipo VII: Outlaws - BandidosEquipo VIII: Dark Garrison - Guarnición OscuraEquipo IX: Bad Union - Mala Unión Segmento II Batalla I: BehemotEquipo I: Red Legion - Legión RojaEquipo II: Blue Legion - Legión AzulEquipo III: Sorceress Armor - Armadura HechiceraEquipo IV: Mad Fungus - Hongo EnojadoEquipo V: Spiders and Magic - Arañas y MagiaEquipo VI: Optical Trick - Truco ÓpticoEquipo VII: Magic Force - Fuerza MágicaEquipo VIII: Shadow Summoners - Invocadores de las sombrasEquipo IX: Mystic Mages - Magos Místicos Segmento III Batalla II: CerberoEquipo I: Sky Raiders - Invasores del CieloEquipo II: Spookies - AsustadoresEquipo III: Terrible Fists - Nudillos TerriblesEquipo IV: Shadow Storm - Tormenta de SombrasEquipo V: Avenger - VengadoresEquipo VI: Dark Knights - Caballeros OscurosEquipo VII: Black Flap - AlaFlexible Negra (buff)Equipo VIII: Night Sorceress - Hechiceros de la NocheEquipo IX: Air Corsairs - Corsarios del Aire Segmento VI Equipo I: Cloud y LeonEquipo II: The Large Trio - El trío largoEquipo III: Blaze Bandits - Bandoleros de LlamaEquipo IV: False Angels - Angeles ImpostoresEquipo V: Dark Store - Tormenta OscuraEquipo VI: Air Brigada - Brigada del Aire (otra vez)Equipo VII: Violent Bunch - Tribu ViolentaEquipo VIII: Heavy Warriors - Guerreros PesadosEquipo IX: Interceptors - InterceptoresEquipo X: Elder Force - Fuerza Anciana Segmento V Match: HadesEquipo I: Night Rave - Delirio NocturnoEquipo II: RéquiemEquipo III: Invisible Fear - Miedo InvisibleEquipo IV: Mad Mushroom - Hongo EnojadoEquipo V: Black Storm - Tormenta NegraEquipo VI: Twin Mirage - Espejismo GemeloEquipo VII: Shadow Troopers - Soldados OscurosEquipo VIII: Final Batallion - Batallón Final PELEA FINAL HADES CUP: ROCK TITAN. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^GOLD MATCH: ICE TITAN (Dificultad: * *)^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ TÁCTICA: Si te has enfrentado ya al Ice Titan (O silo más probable es estés revisando esta guía enbúsqueda de una táctica para vencerle, dirás queestoy loco por haberle puesto solo dos asteriscos dedificultad, ¿eh? Pues no me equivoco: ICE TITAN esdevastador, pero si sigues esta sencilla táctica.Muchas gracias a NIRV (thanks, pal), pues es de él.Podrás vencerle todas las veces que quieras. Requisitos: - Tener equipado MP RAGE (obligatorio) - Tener equipado GUARD ROLL (obligatorio) Ambas habilidades ya las posees a estas alturas deljuego. Pues bien: El punto débil de ICE TITAN es sucabeza, pero ésta es sencillamente inalcanzable.¿Solución? ¿Ves las estalactitas en fila india que telanza? Pues con el GUARD ROLL serás capaz dedevolvérselas todas. Y de eso se trata: así como con losshurykens de Yuffie; devolverle a Ice Titan todo lo quete lanza... lo que irá a caer a su inmensa cabeza... yautomáticamente le harás daño.Evitar sus estalactitas que salen del suelo es fácil: nodejes de moverte y, cuando un círculo azul se iluminedebajo de ti (atento!) salta y muévete. Cada vez que te dañe, tu HP se incrementará (de hecho,es necesario que te dañe) y podrás curarte las veces quequieras. Llegará un momento en que ICE TITAN caerá "desmayado",pero esto es una trampa: es sencillamente ridículo quevayas a pegarle, puesto que el mismísimo combo Arkanum,aplicado dos veces, no le quita ni un centímetro de subarra de energías. ¿Qué debes hacer? ¡Alejarte! IceTitan despertará realmente furioso, y empezará a lanzarestalactitas como loco. (Y cuídate de los granizos quellueven) pero siempre cúrate apenas te de un solo golpe...y así (por más que te golpee) estarás a salvo ¿Deacuerdo? Móntate en las gradas hasta el tope, y espera a que tevuelva a lanzar nuevas filas de estalactitas,devuélveselas todas, y repite la operación hasta quemuera. -------------------------Recuerda y ten en cuenta:------------------------- - Esquiva, pero también es bueno que tomes daño, así tuMP no se acabará y podrás curarte cuanto quieras.- Súbete a las gradas lo mas alto posible para que susdos ataques (estela de nieve y tormenta de hielo) note alcancen.- Los inmenso granizos serán una gran molestia (caeránde la nada), no te preocupes, solo cúrate cuando seanecesario.- No te molestes (mientras seas un novato con ICETITAN) en devolverle las estalactitas lanzadas deforma "desordenada".- Conforme más "elimines" a ICE TITAN más experto serásy más mejorarás en futuras batallas contra él, y masrápidamente lo vencerás. Y sobre todo y muy importante: Cada vez que le devuelvesestalactitas a ICE, estarás subiendo de nivel lentamente (ycuando lo mates, te darán 5000) ¡Acude siempre, SIEMPRE aIce Titan si quieres subir de nivel rápidamente! Si planeasllegar hasta el nivel 100, él es tu mejor (y realmenteveloz) chance. Si pierdes peleando contra Ice Titan NO RESETEES, pueshayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, lo que hayas subido denivel (y ten en cuenta que Donald y Goofy van subiendocontigo) no se irá por que hayas perdido. Esto es una barralibre, y pierdas o ganes todo va para bien. ¡Eres el mejor, maldito monstruo de hielo! ^_____^ ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*PLATINUM MATCH: Sephirot (Dificultad: * * * * * * *)^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Sinopsis Sephirot: Según Squaresoft, la batalla másdifícil de Kingdom Hearts. Si piensas que Sephirot fuedemasiado fácil de vencer en la batalla final de FinalFantasy VII, pues aquí en Kingdom Hearts te alegrarás dever que le han hecho justicia. Sephirot es capaz deaniquilar completamente tu barra de HP con solo dos golpes.Y si llegué a poner en la barra de menú del comienzo deeste FAQ los siete asteriscos, dificultad AUXILIOOO, fuesolo por Sephirot. Ó_ò Ahora bien; no quiero que lo que acabo de decir sea unefecto placebo para tratar de decirte que esta batalla esimposible: No lo es. Y puedes llegar a ganarle a Sephirotcon facilidad, ¿Como? Sencillo: Nivel 85 en adelante.Kingdom Hearts es un action-rpg, por lo que teniendo unbuen nivel y un buen equipo ningún jefe es difícil. Si quieres un reto fabuloso, trata de vencer a Sephirot ennivel 55-65. Si quieres una batalla regalada, y mandarlo devuelta del hueco de donde salió (tal como cuando teníasKnights of the Round y 4xCut en FF7) llega hasta el nivel85 o 90: Sephirot no será rival para ti. De hecho: aún cuando es fantásticamente poderoso, Sephirotes un gran cobarde; si ve que tus golpes son muy fuertes,hará hasta lo imposible para que no lo alcances. (Hastainclusive correr de ti) Ahora bien, aquí te va un listado de requisitos para vencera Sephirot sin dificultades, y esta es la mejor táctica quepuedo darte: - Nivel 85+. (Entrena mucho con ICE TITAN.)- Oblivion Key: la segunda arma más poderosa después deUltimate Weapon. Ultimate Weapon es muy buena, peroun verdadero fastidio para conseguirla... Oblivion es,por solo un efímero punto menos, igual de fuerte, ypuedes conseguirla en el cuarto donde peleaste conHansem por primera vez (o sea; el cuarto donde estála entrada en forma de corazón donde te metiste paratu primer encuentro contra Behemot). Activa el AUTO-TARGET y se te indicará automáticamente donde está elbaúl que contiene esta fabulosa arma.- Ármate de muchos elixires antes de la batalla contraSephirot. Esta es la pelea mas difícil de KingdomHearts; créeme, los elixires que tengas puedesgastarlos en esta batalla... no pierdas el tiempoahorrando nada para la batalla final para acabar eljuego, pues el nivel de poder de los jefes finales esabsolutamente inferior a los match especiales delColiseo.- ¿Tienes un anillo llamado OMEGA ARTS? ¡Equípalo enSora, aún cuando baje su nivel de MP! Vale la pena,por que sube mucho su nivel de poder. En nivel 85+,con Omega Arts y Oblivion equipada hacen unacombinación terminantemente letal.- Guarda tu partida en el cuarto de espera del Coliseoantes de enfrentarte a Sephirot... quizá en tu primerintento gastes varios elixires, y después de quepierdas no los volverás a tener una vez quereaparezcas en el cuarto de espera.- MP RAGE y GUARD equipados.- Actualiza todos los combos en tu menú. Quita los masdébiles, coloca los mas fuertes.- Siguiendo todos estos pasos, la dificultad de Sephybajará a cuatro asteriscos. Y si llegas a nivel 90,a tres asteriscos. ^__^ TÁCTICA: Sephirot solo tiene dos movimientos en unprincipio: espadazo con la Masamune (que puedesevitar saltando) y una onda de fuego que alcanza muybuena parte del escenario (pero esto es solo en suprimeraetapa). Sin embargo, haga lo que haga este "niño demamá", no será suficiente para darte demasiadosproblemas estando en nivel 85+. SIN HARVEST: Cosecha del Pecado, un ataque parecidoal FALLEN ONE de Kefka, o al HELL JUDGMENT (JuicioInfernal) de Artemisa o Ultimecia. Te baja el HP a 1y MP lo borra por completo. ¿Solución? Puedes usarSUPERGLIDE (vuelo rápido) tener a Sephirot SIEMPRE ENVISTA, SIEMPRE, y cuando diga "SIN HARVEST" vuela atoda velocidad hacia él para "interrumpir" el ataque.Si no lo consigues, entonces cúrate (RÁPIDO) con unElixir o un HIGH POTION. Pues si su ataque resulta,Sephirot correrá hacia ti a toda máquina paragolpearte y acabar contigo. METEOROS: Como te dije; no hay nada que temer sitienes un buen nivel. "Échate" la magia AERO paratener mayor defensa. Sephirot será invencible por unrato (no dejes que el aura azul te engañe) trata depegarle y curarte constantemente. ÚLTIMOS COMENTARIOS: Estando en nivel 90, he vencidoa Sephirot no solo con facilidad, sino dos vecesseguidas (te da 18.000 puntos de experiencia si lederrotas). Sephirot, como cualquier otro jefe de unACTION RPG, no es DIFÍCIL si tienes el nivelADECUADO. De hecho; de ser la batalla mas mortífera,se convertirá en toda una "galletita" cuando alcancesnivel 90. (Hazte con todos los cofres al principiodel END OF THE WORLD (fin del mundo) que contieneítems que suben tu nivel de fuerza y defensa. ¡Buena suerte! +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* SECRET BOSSES +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* Sinopsis: Kingdom Hearts tiene un total de 2 jefes secretos dedificultad muy elevada. Aún cuando sean inferiores a Sephirot, son lossegundos enemigos másfuertes del juego, y un espectáculo gráfico y visual inigualable. AmbosSecret Bosses estarán disponibles después de que cierres el HollowBastión. =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^= SECRET BOSS 1: Kurt Siza (Dificultad: * * * * *) =^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^= Localización: AgrabahComo conseguirlo: Transpórtate de la Gummi Ship a la casa deAladdin, verás que la alfombra mágica está saltando histérica,habla con ella y acepta montarte en ella, te llevaráautomáticamente a Kart Siza. TÁCTICA: Primero que nada, te aconsejo estar al menos ennivel 70+ antes de enfrentártele... equipa a tuspersonajes con HIGH POTIONS.Kurt Siza tiene dos etapas: En la primera incapacita tuMP (por ello te aconsejaba que llevaras muchísimas highpotions) y tienes que pegarle en las esferas que llevaen las dos manos. Cuando empiece a girar lentamenteALÉJATE de él por que empezará a hacer un SpinningAttack muy poderoso. Una vez que hayas destruido lasesferas en ambas manos caerá inconsciente. No pierdastiempo y usa tus mejores combos y ataques para pegarlesalvajemente en su cabeza de cobra. Pronto se recuperaráy empezará la segunda etapa: Kurt Siza estará protegidoen el interior de una inmensa esfera de fuego, que alpegarle lanza burbujas de MP. (ya puedes volver a usarmagia) ¿Solución? Lánzate tu mejor magia de hielo a laesfera de fuego hasta que desaparezca, Siza volverá acaer inconsciente, una vez más: atácale sin piedad niremordimiento.Cuando vuelva a levantarse, incapacitará tu MPnuevamente y volverá a hacer un Spinning Attack decuerpo entero mucho más poderoso. ¿Solución? ¡Aléjate deél, salta, aléjate, salta, aléjate, esquiva, salta! Siza será historia en unos cuantos minutos. ^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^ SECRET BOSS 2: Phantom (Dificultad: * * * * *) ^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^=^= Localización: Neverland (tierra de Peter Pan) Como conseguirlo: Ve a la sección de la inmensa torre del reloj. TÁCTICA: Puede ser muy complicado si no sabes que hacer paradañarlo y para detener sus ataques principales: Siempre usamagias correspondientes al color determinado de su esfera mágica:Si ves un ataque amarillo, usa la magia trueno, si ves un ataquede fuego, usa firaga, si ves un ataque de hielo, usa blizzaga.Mucha gente se confunde por que piensa que tiene que lanzar elataque opuesto (ej: fuego-hielo) al color determinado.Finalmente, cuando la esfera esté blanca... es que puedes realizarun ataque físico, apúrate y aplícale un combo a este demencialenemigo.Ten cuidado. DOOM: A este jefe le encanta aplicar Doom, pero por suerte, esmuy fácil de detener. ¿Solución? Cuando aplique Doom y empiece lacuenta regresiva, usa el AUTO-TARGET para señalar al reloj, y usala magia "STOP" (que a este punto del juego ya la deberás tener, no te preocupes). ¡¡TEN CUIDADO!!: STOP no dura para siempre, cuenta hasta 20 y vuelve a aplicar STOP al reloj. Nunca dejes que los efectos de la magia pasen. No es conveniente que muera nadie de tu equipo. (Para aplicar con más comodidad STOP al reloj, el cual a veces se hace extremadamente pesado de "ubicar" con el AUTO-TARGET debido a que PHANTOM no te dejará, huye de él y ve al otro extremo para aplicarla).' ' * Categoría:En obras